Unexpected
by benson-novak808
Summary: pairing CO Olivia gets a few unexpected surprises. Will she be able to work through them or will everything go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Unexpected (1/?)**  
**Streets of Manhattan 2:00 A.M.**

Olivia couldn't sleep so she decided to take a walk. 'I can't believe I did it again. I don't understand we always end up fighting about something. Maybe because you can't bare to be without her, so you pick a fight just to keep her around.' Olivia thought to herself. 'What the hell am I afraid of? If she doesn't like me, she doesn't like me. But if I know that, I'll die, this way there's still a chance.' Olivia looked up to see a little girl sitting on the sidewalk. Olivia looked around but couldn't find the little girl's parents anywhere. "Hi there." The little girl looked up at Olivia then back at the ground. "My name's Olivia. What's yours?" The little girl didn't answer. "Can you talk?"

The little girl nodded her head and said. "Straner."

Olivia smiled in spite of the situation. "That's right sweetie, I am a stranger but I'm also a police officer." Olivia said taking out her badge and showing it to the little girl. "I'm not going to hurt you, I want help you." Liv said with a small smile.

The little girl smiled back. "Kay."

"What's your name, honey? And how old are you?" Olivia asked.

"Abby James. Tree." Abby said holding up three fingers.

Olivia smiled again. 'I doubt her parents would abandon her, they taught her not to speak to strangers.' "Abby, sweetie, where's your mommy and daddy?"

Abby grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her to the next stop light and pointed. "They no get up." Abby sobbed.

Olivia looked at the cars there was no way that anyone in the front seats survived. "Sweetie how did you get out?"

"I do no-no. I push red on seat, open door; go cross street. Time out?"

"No, you did what you had to sweetie. No time out." Olivia called for a bus and ACS. ACS couldn't come until morning so Olivia told them that Abby could stay with her for the rest of the night.

**Olivia's apartment 3:35 A.M.**

"Are you sleepy?"

"A wittle. Owivia?"

"Yeah, sweetie." Olivia said grabbing clean blankets and pillows from the linen closet.

"Tink mommy, daddy went heaven?"

"I don't know honey. Maybe. I hope so." Olivia really didn't know what to say to say that she wasn't religious would be an understatement. The product of rape and a lesbian isn't exactly  
what people would consider the best candidate for saint hood.

"Hope so too." Abby said with a yawn.

"You should get some sleep the social worker will be here in the morning." Olivia said getting up to go to bed.

"Owivia, tay wit me peas."

Olivia smiled. "Sure sweetie." Olivia sat back down and Abby snuggled into her lap. Olivia gently stroked her hair. In that moment Olivia realized that she wanted Abby that if she could she wanted to raise this little girl. Olivia had fallen asleep at four and now someone was knocking on the door. She gently moved Abby so she could stand up. She invited the social worker in. Abby was still asleep so Olivia moved her to her bedroom so she could talk to the social worker without disturbing Abby.

"She has no other family, no legal guardians, no one."

"I was wondering if she could stay with me instead of a foster or group home."

"Detective Benson. As much as I wish that were possible, it's not. There is no doubt that you'd make a great mother but your life isn't stable. You're single, your job requires you to work all hours of the day. Who would take care of her when you got called into work at two in the morning? I'm sorry. I can't."

"Owivia? Where are you?"

"Out here sweetie." Abby ran to Olivia and hugged her.

'Damn it she's already attached.' "Abby you have to come with me."

"No! I want tay here wit Owivia! Abby whined.

"You can't now come on!"

"No! Owivia you no want me tay here?"

"Of course I do but I don't think that's possible right now."

"Why?"

"Because I have to work and when I'm gone I don't have anyone to watch you."

"Baby sister."

Olivia smiled "You mean babysitter. I can't sweetie." Olivia thought of something. "What if I cut back on work, prove to you that I can, that I can take care of her, get her a babysitter for  
when I do work and or daycare?"

"She's already attached so I guess. I'll give you temporary custody for one week if you have things arranged and set up by then, then I'll recommend you for adoption. Don't make me regret this."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Unexpected (2/?)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine  
Office of ADA Casey Novak**  
(Knock)(Knock) "Come in."

"Hey."

"Hey. detective."

"How are you?"

"Okay. I heard that you transferred to major case." Megan nods. "How's that going?"

"Okay I guess. Logan can be a pain in the ass sometimes but it's okay. So you dating anyone special and if not, why the hell not?"

"No, no one. It's complicated."

"Case, nothing's that complicated it only seems that way. So what's her name, what does she do? Come on spill you know you want to."

"You still dating Melanie?" Megan nods. "How is she doing?"

"Fine now stop trying to change the subject Novak tell me about the girl."

Casey sighed and then smiled. "There's no fooling you is there? Her name is Olivia Benson. She's a detective for the unit I work with. Don't even say it."

Megan was laughing. "I didn't say anything the last time did I? So what's the problem? Is she straight?"

"I don't know! Sometimes it seems like she's flirting with me and then the next thing I know we're arguing about something. I don't get it Meg. I don't even know if we're really even friends."

"Maybe she's scared."

Casey laughed. "Liv scared of what? Me?"

"Not you. Love, getting her heart broken. The same things you're afraid of. Case how is she going to know how you feel about her if you don't tell her."

"Megan it's not that simple. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I still have to work with her."

"And what if she does feel the same way? Casey, if you don't take a chance you'll never know and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. So just do it and tell me how it turns out. I gotta get  
going."

"Okay."

(Knock)(Knock) "Casey, you busy?"

"Hey Elliot. No, come on in. Detective Elliot Stabler this is detective Megan Wheeler."

"Nice to meet you." Elliot said shaking Megan's hand.

"Same here. I'll talk to you later Case."

"Okay, bye. Oh and Meg. Thanks.

"It was my pleasure. See ya." Megan said closing the door behind her.

"She's cute, you think I can have her number?"

Casey laughed "You're not her type besides you're not even divorced yet. So what is it I can do for you detective?"

Elliot smiled "Okay. The reason why I'm here is to tell you that Liv's taking some time off and that you're stuck with me for the rest of the week."

"Wait, Olivia took time off she never takes time off unless she's forced to. Is she okay? Did something happen to her?"

'She really does care for Liv and by that reaction more then just a friend or a colleague.' "No she's fine. She just said that she needed to take the rest of the week off and to tell you that she was sorry. Sorry for what?"

"Nothing." Casey answered a little to quickly. "She sent you she couldn't come and tell me herself. Why didn't she just call?"

"I don't know."

"Huh, oh, never mind. Thanks Elliot."

"Case you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little frustrated I guess." Casey looked at her watch. Time to go home. "Well I think I'm done here, walk me out detective."

"Sure counselor. Do you want a ride?"

"No. But thank you for the offer." Casey said locking her office.

"See ya tomorrow Case."

"Bye." 'Now off to Olivia's.'

**Apartment of Olivia Benson 5:25 P.M.**

"Abby do want to do something?"

"Wat?"

"I don't know. Maybe a movie." (Knock)(Knock) 'Who the hell is that?' Olivia opened the door. "Casey?"

"Olivia. I got Elliot's message. Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want to go with me?! Instead of making me worry that something had happen to you!"

'She's really upset with me this time.' "Casey, that's not it. Something came up."

"Sure it did! I don't know why I even bother! You know what I'm done! I'm to tired to keep playing this fucking does she or doesn't she like me game with you. When you get back to work on Monday the only thing we talk about is work and nothing else because even being your friend would hurt too much. I was going to tell you something tonight but forget it stick a fork in me I'm done! No more!"

"Case I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you or play with your emotions I never want to hurt you. I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you. I have for a long time now. I didn't know how to tell you. I thought that if you didn't feel the same way and I told you I'd die of embarrassment. So I just didn't say anything."

"Liv. I love you too. That was what I was going to tell you tonight but then you sent Elliot to cancel and I lost it. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"I understand and I'm sorry for doing that to you I should have told you myself but something really did come up you have to believe me."

"Owivia!!!" Abby whined.

Olivia looked down at the child "Abby this is my friend Casey. Casey this is Abby."

"Hi there sweetie."

"Hi, you're purtty. Owivia is she come wit us?"

"She is isn't she?" Casey blushed. Olivia smiled.

"Yup. She come?"

"I don't know. Do you want her to come?" Abby nodded her head. "Why don't you ask her."

"Want come wit us peas?"

Casey smiled at Abby and then at Olivia and then back at Abby. "Well where are we going?"

"Moovie." Abby smiled.

"How can I resist such a cute smile?"

"You can't. Abby why don't you put on your coat and gloves." Abby ran back inside the apartment to put her things on.

"Liv I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay. Come here." Olivia said grabbing Casey's hand and pulling her close. Olivia studied Casey's face for a moment then gently pressed her lips against Casey's. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss but had to as the need for oxygen became overwhelming.

"Wow." Casey said smiling, Liv nodded. "Well I think I should go now."

"Oh, no you don't the only place you're going is with us to the movies, you promised. Besides you can't just tell me that you love me and run away. I won't let you."

"Oh yeah and just how are you going to stop me?" Casey teased.

"Like this." Olivia kissed Casey again but this time the kiss wasn't broken by the mutual need for air but a three year old.

"Ooh, kissy, kissy, kissy." Abby said giggling.

Casey was hiding her face in her hands. 'Oh my God I was just caught kissing the woman of my dreams and not by a co-worker but a three year old.' Casey thought as she tried to hide the fact that she was blushing from Olivia.

'She's so cute when she's embarrassed.' "You two ready to go then?" Both Casey and Abby nodded. "Well then let's go." Olivia smiled and took Abby's hand. Casey followed closely behind and then decided to hold Olivia's other hand. When Olivia felt Casey's soft hand in hers she couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Casey asked.

Olivia whispered in Casey's ear "I love you so much." She took Casey's hand and kissed it. Abby started to giggle again. "What's so funny little girl?" Olivia asked picking Abby up and hugging her.

"Noting."

"Nothing huh?" Casey said tickling Abby's side. Abby started laughing harder.

"Abby do you like pasta?"

"Yeah!"

"So what do you say Case?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not all that hungry."

"You okay babe?"

"I'm fine just tired I guess." Casey said with a yawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Unexpected (3/?)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

Restaurant 6:15 P.M.  
"How's your food kiddo?"

"Good. Casey okay?" Abby asked looking at Casey who was leaning against the wall of the booth.

Olivia looked at Casey as well. 'She really is tired.' "She's fine sweetie, she's just sleepy."

"She no have nap?"

Olivia smiled. "No I guess she didn't. You done kiddo?"

"Yup."

"Well then let's go. Put your things on. Casey. Case, sweetie. Baby come on we're leaving."

"Huh?"

"Come on. Case you can sleep in the movie if you want but we're leaving now so come on."

**After the movie 10:25 P.M.  
**"Casey you want to get a cup of coffee?"

Casey yawned. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better date."

"It's okay baby, I didn't mind."

"Liv you paid for my dinner which I barely touched and a movie I saw all of five minutes of and you won't let me pay you back. That's not okay."

"It is because Abby had fun and she enjoyed the movie and to tell you the truth I wasn't really watching the movie either. I was busy watching you and Abby. I could do that all day."

"Liv I promise I'll be a better date next time. But it's getting late I think I should go home and get some sleep."

"I wish you wouldn't. I mean you can stay with me I don't bite unless you want me to." Olivia teased.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny detective. But if you want me to stay with you I will."

"I do. So it's settled. You're staying with me tonight."

**Apartment of Olivia Benson 11:00 P.M.  
**Olivia opened her door. Casey was holding Abby who had fallen asleep right after the movie. "Where do you want me to put her?"

"You can put her on the couch." Olivia said walking into her bedroom. Casey took Abby's hat, coat, mittens, shoes, and socks off. She then placed her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. When Olivia didn't come back to the living room Casey went to find her. Olivia was in the spare bedroom that looked more like a storage closet more than anything else. Casey snaked her arms around Olivia's waist.

"This is going to Abby's room once I clean it up and get a new bed for her. Maybe I'll paint it her favorite color." Olivia turned in Casey's arms. "Do you think that I'm crazy? I want to give her a  
home here with me. But I don't know if I can do it. I've got one week to get everything set up or else she goes to a foster or group home and I let her down."

"You're not crazy baby. You can do it and I'll help you."

"You will?" Casey nodded. "You know I like the idea of you and me giving her a home."

Casey smiled. "Me too. I love you." Casey kissed Olivia.

Olivia broke the kiss. "I love you too. I laid out some pajamas for you in case you wanted to take a shower before bed."

Casey smiled wickedly. "Are you going to join me?"

Olivia swallowed. "Do you want me to?"

Casey bit her bottom lip then she whispered in Olivia's ear "Yes."

Casey pulled Olivia into the bathroom and locked the door. Olivia started to undress Casey slowly. "Are you sure about this? We don't have to do this."

"It's okay Liv I want to. Now shh before you wake up Abby and we won't be able to do anything."

45 minutes later Olivia wrapped a towel around Casey and herself and went into her bedroom. She closed and locked the door behind them. They made love and got dressed before they went to sleep. Olivia went to make sure the front door was locked and checked on Abby. Olivia found it a lot easier to fall asleep with Casey next to her. (Knock)(Knock) 'What the hell? It's three in the morning.'

"Owivia I'm scared." Abby cried.

Olivia sat up. 'Oh shit Abby. Did I unlock the door?' "Come in baby girl."

The door opened slowly. "Can I sweep wit you?"

"Of course you can. Come here kiddo." Liv lifted Abby onto the bed and placed her in between Casey and herself.

"Hi sweetie. You okay? What's wrong?"

"Scared dark."

"Oh you're afraid of the dark." Abby nodded. "It's okay, you're okay honey. Nothing bad is going to happen we won't let it." Casey hugged Abby until she calmed down. "You think you can sleep now?"

Abby looked at Casey. "Tay wit me kay."

"I'm not going anywhere sweetie. Neither is Olivia. We're right here." Casey talked to Abby until she was sure she was sleeping.

"You're amazing." Olivia whispered as she kissed Casey good night again. "Night. Night, baby."

"Night, night. I love you." whispered Casey as she drifted off to sleep again.

Olivia smiled and whispered "I love you." And closed her eyes.

**Thursday 7:35 A.M. Apartment of Olivia Benson  
**Casey woke up and smiled at the sight of Olivia hugging Abby. 'She's going to be a great mother.' Casey glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to Olivia. "Shit!" She said a little to loudly.

Liv woke up when she heard Casey swear. "Hi sweetie, what's wrong?"

Casey pointed to the clock. "I'm going to be so late. I still have to go home and change."

"Baby calm down, why don't you wear the suit you wore yesterday and borrow one of my shirts."

"That's a great idea thanks babe." Casey put her trousers on while Olivia picked out a shirt for her to wear. "So what are you two going to do today?"

"I was going to start looking for a babysitter and a daycare. Why?" Liv asked handing Casey a shirt.

"Because I told you I wanted to help. Maybe I can go with you during lunch?"

"Okay, how about 11:00 A.M. or do you have to be in court?"

"That's fine as long as I'm back before one. I'll see the two of you then." Casey quickly kissed Abby on the cheek and then Olivia. "Bye sweetie."

"Bye babe." Olivia smiled closing the door.

"Owivia?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Casey go?"

"Yeah, she had to go to work honey."

"Oh. She come back?"

"We're going to see her at lunch time. You really like her don't you?"

Abby nods "She nice and funny."

Olivia smiled to herself. "You hungry kiddo?"

"A wittle."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Unexpected (4/?)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine  
Office of ADA Casey Novak.**  
(Knock)(Knock) 'They're early.' "Come in."

"Hey Case."

"Elliot? What are you doing here?"

"Well since Liv took the rest of the week off, I don't really have anyone to eat lunch with so I just figured that you and I could?"

"I'd love to Elliot, but I can't today."

"You got a hot date or something?"

"Maybe." Casey said wagging her eyebrows. "I just have something to do today. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure. This thing that you have to do would it by any chance giving Olivia back her shirt?"

"What?!"

"You can't fool me Case. That's one of Liv's favorite shirt. She wears it all the time. Don't tell me you didn't notice?"

Casey looked at the garment in question it was in fact one of Liv's favorite shirts. "I noticed that you're crazy it's just a shirt." Casey lied.

"You never wore it before today and it doesn't look brand new."

"Do you go around making notes of what people wear?"

"Just the ones I work with besides I'm a detective, counselor it's what I do."

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later but right now you really have to go."

"Okay I'm going but before I go."

"What?"

"Tell Liv I said hi and it's about time. Bye Case."

Before Casey could say anything else Elliot was gone.

**10:57A.M.**

(Knock) (Knock) "Come in."

"Casey!" Abby screamed running to Casey.

"Hey Abby." Casey said hugging the little girl.

"Hi. You ready to go babe?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"Lunch then we'll look at daycare centers."

"'Kay."

"What do you guys want for lunch?"

"It doesn't really matter to me hon. I guess whatever Abby wants is fine with me."

"Okay. Abby what do you want for lunch sweetie?"

"Fries."

"You have to eat more than fries kiddo."

"Grill ceese."

"Well let's get going then."

**Diner 11:15A.M.**  
"You want something to drink sweetie?"

"Milk peas."

"Okay. So Case. How was your morning? Did you miss us?" Liv said smiling.

Casey smiled too. "Of course I missed you two. My morning was fine until Elliot stopped by."

"Why did he stop by?"

"Well since you took the rest of the week off he wanted to have lunch with me. I told him that I couldn't today because I had to do something. He asked if it was to give you back your shirt. He said it is one of your favorites. Why did you do that to me?"

"Well first off I never thought he'd notice, most men don't and second I wanted you to think about me all day. You do realize that tomorrow when you have lunch with him he's going to ask you all  
sorts of questions."

"I know but what can, I do I promised to have lunch with him. Oh and I almost forgot before he left he told me to tell you 'Hi and it's about time.'"

"He didn't?"

"He did. Anyway what are you going to do this weekend?"

"Do you need anything else?" Asked the waitress.

"Yeah a glass on milk. Case you want anything else?"

"No thank you I'm fine."

"Just the milk."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Um. I guess I was going to clean out the spare bedroom, paint it, and get a new bed and a few dressers for Abby, since the social worker is coming on Tuesday."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"I'd love that honey. Hey Abby what's your favorite color?"

"Boo."

"Blue, huh. That's my favorite color too." Casey said smiling at Abby.

"That's funny I always thought it was green." Casey rolled her eyes at Liv and Liv just smiled. "Well then blue it is."

"Hey Casey!"

"Hi Mel. Where's Meg?"

"Sorry to interrupt here's the milk you asked for."

"Can I get a menu please?"

"Sure."

"She's coming. Who are your friends?"

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Mel this is Abby, Abby this is my friend Mel."

"Hi there."

"Hi, I taught Owivia was friend?"

Casey looked at Olivia for a moment to try and understand what Abby was asking then it hit her. 'Olivia introduced me as her friend and then we were kissing so she must think that Mel and I... How do I explain to a three year old that not all friendships are the same?' "Olivia is my friend sweetie. Mel's a different kind of friend." 'If she ask how that's possible I'll tell her I'll explain  
it to her later.'

"Okay."

"Melanie this is Olivia, Olivia this is Melanie."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Same here. Who's Meg?" Olivia said looking at Casey.

"Oh, just an old friend."

"From law school?"

"No." Casey whispered in Olivia's ear "You have nothing to worry about they're just friends that's all they've ever been and that's all they're ever going to be."

Liv smiled. "Okay I'll drop it babe."

"Hey."

"Hey Megan. Megan Wheeler this is Olivia Benson. Olivia this is Megan."

"Well, well, well we finally get to meet the infamous detective Benson."

"You're a detective."

"That easy to tell huh?"

"Maybe only to another detective. Infamous?"

"Well maybe not infamous. Who's that precious little one?" Megan said pointing to Abby who had fallen asleep.

"That's Abby."

"Are you ready to order ma'am?"

"Meg?"

"Can I get uh a cheeseburger fries and a coke."

"Can I get a Cesar salad and a diet coke."

"Coming right up."

"Hey Mel, your sister Jamie, does she still baby-sit?"

"Yeah, why? You guys need a babysitter?"

"Yeah and we also have to find a daycare know any good ones?."

"Daycare is for when the two of you are at work?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well Jamie is a lot cheaper than any daycare would be and she watches Lynn all day."

"What about school?"

"On-line classes. Abby's what three?" Olivia and Casey nodded. "Lynn's four so Abby would have someone to play with and she picks up Laura around 3:00 and takes them to the park."

"Do you think she'd mind watching another kid? Especially since it would be about from six in the morning 'til about eight at night." Olivia asked.

"Your cheeseburger, fries, and coke. And your Cesar salad and a diet coke."

"Thanks."

"I'll call and ask but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"That would be great. There's just one more thing though the social worker is probably going to want to meet her and check everything out."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Jamie's never been in any trouble, as a matter of fact she never even had detention or got sent to the Principal's office."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"Wow. How old is she?"

"Nineteen."

Olivia looked at her watch '12:15' "Babe we should go."

"What time is it?"

"It's 12:16."

"Okay. You get Abby and I'll get the bill." Olivia reached in her pocket and pulled out some money and tried to hand it to Casey. Casey pushed it away. "I don't want that."

"Case just take it."

"No just get Abby, I got it."

"Well at least take some for the tip."

"Liv! I said I got it."

"Okay, okay. Can I grab her?"

"Sure." Megan and Melanie said standing up.

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you two."

"It was nice meeting you too."

"I'll call Casey after I talk to my sister."

"Thank you so much. I guess we'll see you later."

"We all set hon.?" Liv nodded. "Bye guys."

"Bye." Meg and Mel said together.

After Olivia, Casey, and Abby left. "They make a really cute couple and family don't you think?"

"Yeah, the whole bill thing was fun to watch."

Mel laughed. "Yeah, kind of reminds you of us when we first started dating."

"Yep and speaking of the bill where's ours? You don't think that they? They wouldn't?" Mel shrugged. When their waitress walked by "Excuse me our bill you did it separately from our friend's right?"

"Yes."

"Okay so where is it?"

"Your blond friend insisted on paying for it. Why did you want anything else?"

Megan looked at Mel who shook her head. "No thank you we're good."

"Have a nice day."

"You too. Why did they do that?"

"Maybe that's why Olivia kept trying to give Casey money."

"Probably. You know we owe them now."

"Uh huh."

"We should go."

"'Kay."

**Casey's office 12:30 P.M.**  
"So do you mind if we hang around for a little while or do want us to leave?" Olivia asked lying Abby down on the couch.

"You guys can stay as long as you want. What are you going to do with the rest of the day?"

"Oh I don't know take a nap, look at furniture and paint, go to the park, take a shower, then take you out to dinner. How does that sound to you?"

"Perfect."

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"That I haven't kissed you since you left this morning."

"Huh. But if I'm not mistaken I'm the one you kissed you."

"Who cares. Just get over here." Olivia kissed Casey passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I gotta go. I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Unexpected (1/?)**  
**Streets of Manhattan 2:00 A.M.**

Olivia couldn't sleep so she decided to take a walk. 'I can't believe I did it again. I don't understand we always end up fighting about something. Maybe because you can't bare to be without her, so you pick a fight just to keep her around.' Olivia thought to herself. 'What the hell am I afraid of? If she doesn't like me, she doesn't like me. But if I know that, I'll die, this way there's still a chance.' Olivia looked up to see a little girl sitting on the sidewalk. Olivia looked around but couldn't find the little girl's parents anywhere. "Hi there." The little girl looked up at Olivia then back at the ground. "My name's Olivia. What's yours?" The little girl didn't answer. "Can you talk?"

The little girl nodded her head and said. "Straner."

Olivia smiled in spite of the situation. "That's right sweetie, I am a stranger but I'm also a police officer." Olivia said taking out her badge and showing it to the little girl. "I'm not going to hurt you, I want help you." Liv said with a small smile.

The little girl smiled back. "Kay."

"What's your name, honey? And how old are you?" Olivia asked.

"Abby James. Tree." Abby said holding up three fingers.

Olivia smiled again. 'I doubt her parents would abandon her, they taught her not to speak to strangers.' "Abby, sweetie, where's your mommy and daddy?"

Abby grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her to the next stop light and pointed. "They no get up." Abby sobbed.

Olivia looked at the cars there was no way that anyone in the front seats survived. "Sweetie how did you get out?"

"I do no-no. I push red on seat, open door; go cross street. Time out?"

"No, you did what you had to sweetie. No time out." Olivia called for a bus and ACS. ACS couldn't come until morning so Olivia told them that Abby could stay with her for the rest of the night.

**Olivia's apartment 3:35 A.M.**

"Are you sleepy?"

"A wittle. Owivia?"

"Yeah, sweetie." Olivia said grabbing clean blankets and pillows from the linen closet.

"Tink mommy, daddy went heaven?"

"I don't know honey. Maybe. I hope so." Olivia really didn't know what to say to say that she wasn't religious would be an understatement. The product of rape and a lesbian isn't exactly  
what people would consider the best candidate for saint hood.

"Hope so too." Abby said with a yawn.

"You should get some sleep the social worker will be here in the morning." Olivia said getting up to go to bed.

"Owivia, tay wit me peas."

Olivia smiled. "Sure sweetie." Olivia sat back down and Abby snuggled into her lap. Olivia gently stroked her hair. In that moment Olivia realized that she wanted Abby that if she could she wanted to raise this little girl. Olivia had fallen asleep at four and now someone was knocking on the door. She gently moved Abby so she could stand up. She invited the social worker in. Abby was still asleep so Olivia moved her to her bedroom so she could talk to the social worker without disturbing Abby.

"She has no other family, no legal guardians, no one."

"I was wondering if she could stay with me instead of a foster or group home."

"Detective Benson. As much as I wish that were possible, it's not. There is no doubt that you'd make a great mother but your life isn't stable. You're single, your job requires you to work all hours of the day. Who would take care of her when you got called into work at two in the morning? I'm sorry. I can't."

"Owivia? Where are you?"

"Out here sweetie." Abby ran to Olivia and hugged her.

'Damn it she's already attached.' "Abby you have to come with me."

"No! I want tay here wit Owivia! Abby whined.

"You can't now come on!"

"No! Owivia you no want me tay here?"

"Of course I do but I don't think that's possible right now."

"Why?"

"Because I have to work and when I'm gone I don't have anyone to watch you."

"Baby sister."

Olivia smiled "You mean babysitter. I can't sweetie." Olivia thought of something. "What if I cut back on work, prove to you that I can, that I can take care of her, get her a babysitter for  
when I do work and or daycare?"

"She's already attached so I guess. I'll give you temporary custody for one week if you have things arranged and set up by then, then I'll recommend you for adoption. Don't make me regret this."

"Okay."

**Title: Unexpected (2/?)  
Office of ADA Casey Novak**  
(Knock)(Knock) "Come in."

"Hey."

"Hey. detective."

"How are you?"

"Okay. I heard that you transferred to major case." Megan nods. "How's that going?"

"Okay I guess. Logan can be a pain in the ass sometimes but it's okay. So you dating anyone special and if not, why the hell not?"

"No, no one. It's complicated."

"Case, nothing's that complicated it only seems that way. So what's her name, what does she do? Come on spill you know you want to."

"You still dating Melanie?" Megan nods. "How is she doing?"

"Fine now stop trying to change the subject Novak tell me about the girl."

Casey sighed and then smiled. "There's no fooling you is there? Her name is Olivia Benson. She's a detective for the unit I work with. Don't even say it."

Megan was laughing. "I didn't say anything the last time did I? So what's the problem? Is she straight?"

"I don't know! Sometimes it seems like she's flirting with me and then the next thing I know we're arguing about something. I don't get it Meg. I don't even know if we're really even friends."

"Maybe she's scared."

Casey laughed. "Liv scared of what? Me?"

"Not you. Love, getting her heart broken. The same things you're afraid of. Case how is she going to know how you feel about her if you don't tell her."

"Megan it's not that simple. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I still have to work with her."

"And what if she does feel the same way? Casey, if you don't take a chance you'll never know and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. So just do it and tell me how it turns out. I gotta get  
going."

"Okay."

(Knock)(Knock) "Casey, you busy?"

"Hey Elliot. No, come on in. Detective Elliot Stabler this is detective Megan Wheeler."

"Nice to meet you." Elliot said shaking Megan's hand.

"Same here. I'll talk to you later Case."

"Okay, bye. Oh and Meg. Thanks.

"It was my pleasure. See ya." Megan said closing the door behind her.

"She's cute, you think I can have her number?"

Casey laughed "You're not her type besides you're not even divorced yet. So what is it I can do for you detective?"

Elliot smiled "Okay. The reason why I'm here is to tell you that Liv's taking some time off and that you're stuck with me for the rest of the week."

"Wait, Olivia took time off she never takes time off unless she's forced to. Is she okay? Did something happen to her?"

'She really does care for Liv and by that reaction more then just a friend or a colleague.' "No she's fine. She just said that she needed to take the rest of the week off and to tell you that she was sorry. Sorry for what?"

"Nothing." Casey answered a little to quickly. "She sent you she couldn't come and tell me herself. Why didn't she just call?"

"I don't know."

"Huh, oh, never mind. Thanks Elliot."

"Case you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little frustrated I guess." Casey looked at her watch. Time to go home. "Well I think I'm done here, walk me out detective."

"Sure counselor. Do you want a ride?"

"No. But thank you for the offer." Casey said locking her office.

"See ya tomorrow Case."

"Bye." 'Now off to Olivia's.'

**Apartment of Olivia Benson 5:25 P.M.**

"Abby do want to do something?"

"Wat?"

"I don't know. Maybe a movie." (Knock)(Knock) 'Who the hell is that?' Olivia opened the door. "Casey?"

"Olivia. I got Elliot's message. Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want to go with me?! Instead of making me worry that something had happen to you!"

'She's really upset with me this time.' "Casey, that's not it. Something came up."

"Sure it did! I don't know why I even bother! You know what I'm done! I'm to tired to keep playing this fucking does she or doesn't she like me game with you. When you get back to work on Monday the only thing we talk about is work and nothing else because even being your friend would hurt too much. I was going to tell you something tonight but forget it stick a fork in me I'm done! No more!"

"Case I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you or play with your emotions I never want to hurt you. I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you. I have for a long time now. I didn't know how to tell you. I thought that if you didn't feel the same way and I told you I'd die of embarrassment. So I just didn't say anything."

"Liv. I love you too. That was what I was going to tell you tonight but then you sent Elliot to cancel and I lost it. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"I understand and I'm sorry for doing that to you I should have told you myself but something really did come up you have to believe me."

"Owivia!!!" Abby whined.

Olivia looked down at the child "Abby this is my friend Casey. Casey this is Abby."

"Hi there sweetie."

"Hi, you're purtty. Owivia is she come wit us?"

"She is isn't she?" Casey blushed. Olivia smiled.

"Yup. She come?"

"I don't know. Do you want her to come?" Abby nodded her head. "Why don't you ask her."

"Want come wit us peas?"

Casey smiled at Abby and then at Olivia and then back at Abby. "Well where are we going?"

"Moovie." Abby smiled.

"How can I resist such a cute smile?"

"You can't. Abby why don't you put on your coat and gloves." Abby ran back inside the apartment to put her things on.

"Liv I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay. Come here." Olivia said grabbing Casey's hand and pulling her close. Olivia studied Casey's face for a moment then gently pressed her lips against Casey's. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss but had to as the need for oxygen became overwhelming.

"Wow." Casey said smiling, Liv nodded. "Well I think I should go now."

"Oh, no you don't the only place you're going is with us to the movies, you promised. Besides you can't just tell me that you love me and run away. I won't let you."

"Oh yeah and just how are you going to stop me?" Casey teased.

"Like this." Olivia kissed Casey again but this time the kiss wasn't broken by the mutual need for air but a three year old.

"Ooh, kissy, kissy, kissy." Abby said giggling.

Casey was hiding her face in her hands. 'Oh my God I was just caught kissing the woman of my dreams and not by a co-worker but a three year old.' Casey thought as she tried to hide the fact that she was blushing from Olivia.

'She's so cute when she's embarrassed.' "You two ready to go then?" Both Casey and Abby nodded. "Well then let's go." Olivia smiled and took Abby's hand. Casey followed closely behind and then decided to hold Olivia's other hand. When Olivia felt Casey's soft hand in hers she couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Casey asked.

Olivia whispered in Casey's ear "I love you so much." She took Casey's hand and kissed it. Abby started to giggle again. "What's so funny little girl?" Olivia asked picking Abby up and hugging her.

"Noting."

"Nothing huh?" Casey said tickling Abby's side. Abby started laughing harder.

"Abby do you like pasta?"

"Yeah!"

"So what do you say Case?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not all that hungry."

"You okay babe?"

"I'm fine just tired I guess." Casey said with a yawn.

**Title: Unexpected (3/?)  
Restaurant 6:15 P.M.**  
"How's your food kiddo?"

"Good. Casey okay?" Abby asked looking at Casey who was leaning against the wall of the booth.

Olivia looked at Casey as well. 'She really is tired.' "She's fine sweetie, she's just sleepy."

"She no have nap?"

Olivia smiled. "No I guess she didn't. You done kiddo?"

"Yup."

"Well then let's go. Put your things on. Casey. Case, sweetie. Baby come on we're leaving."

"Huh?"

"Come on. Case you can sleep in the movie if you want but we're leaving now so come on."

**After the movie 10:25 P.M.  
**"Casey you want to get a cup of coffee?"

Casey yawned. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better date."

"It's okay baby, I didn't mind."

"Liv you paid for my dinner which I barely touched and a movie I saw all of five minutes of and you won't let me pay you back. That's not okay."

"It is because Abby had fun and she enjoyed the movie and to tell you the truth I wasn't really watching the movie either. I was busy watching you and Abby. I could do that all day."

"Liv I promise I'll be a better date next time. But it's getting late I think I should go home and get some sleep."

"I wish you wouldn't. I mean you can stay with me I don't bite unless you want me to." Olivia teased.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny detective. But if you want me to stay with you I will."

"I do. So it's settled. You're staying with me tonight."

**Apartment of Olivia Benson 11:00 P.M.  
**Olivia opened her door. Casey was holding Abby who had fallen asleep right after the movie. "Where do you want me to put her?"

"You can put her on the couch." Olivia said walking into her bedroom. Casey took Abby's hat, coat, mittens, shoes, and socks off. She then placed her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. When Olivia didn't come back to the living room Casey went to find her. Olivia was in the spare bedroom that looked more like a storage closet more than anything else. Casey snaked her arms around Olivia's waist.

"This is going to Abby's room once I clean it up and get a new bed for her. Maybe I'll paint it her favorite color." Olivia turned in Casey's arms. "Do you think that I'm crazy? I want to give her a  
home here with me. But I don't know if I can do it. I've got one week to get everything set up or else she goes to a foster or group home and I let her down."

"You're not crazy baby. You can do it and I'll help you."

"You will?" Casey nodded. "You know I like the idea of you and me giving her a home."

Casey smiled. "Me too. I love you." Casey kissed Olivia.

Olivia broke the kiss. "I love you too. I laid out some pajamas for you in case you wanted to take a shower before bed."

Casey smiled wickedly. "Are you going to join me?"

Olivia swallowed. "Do you want me to?"

Casey bit her bottom lip then she whispered in Olivia's ear "Yes."

Casey pulled Olivia into the bathroom and locked the door. Olivia started to undress Casey slowly. "Are you sure about this? We don't have to do this."

"It's okay Liv I want to. Now shh before you wake up Abby and we won't be able to do anything."

45 minutes later Olivia wrapped a towel around Casey and herself and went into her bedroom. She closed and locked the door behind them. They made love and got dressed before they went to sleep. Olivia went to make sure the front door was locked and checked on Abby. Olivia found it a lot easier to fall asleep with Casey next to her. (Knock)(Knock) 'What the hell? It's three in the morning.'

"Owivia I'm scared." Abby cried.

Olivia sat up. 'Oh shit Abby. Did I unlock the door?' "Come in baby girl."

The door opened slowly. "Can I sweep wit you?"

"Of course you can. Come here kiddo." Liv lifted Abby onto the bed and placed her in between Casey and herself.

"Hi sweetie. You okay? What's wrong?"

"Scared dark."

"Oh you're afraid of the dark." Abby nodded. "It's okay, you're okay honey. Nothing bad is going to happen we won't let it." Casey hugged Abby until she calmed down. "You think you can sleep now?" 

Abby looked at Casey. "Tay wit me kay."

"I'm not going anywhere sweetie. Neither is Olivia. We're right here." Casey talked to Abby until she was sure she was sleeping.

"You're amazing." Olivia whispered as she kissed Casey good night again. "Night. Night, baby."

"Night, night. I love you." whispered Casey as she drifted off to sleep again.

Olivia smiled and whispered "I love you." And closed her eyes.

**Thursday 7:35 A.M. Apartment of Olivia Benson  
**Casey woke up and smiled at the sight of Olivia hugging Abby. 'She's going to be a great mother.' Casey glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to Olivia. "Shit!" She said a little to loudly.

Liv woke up when she heard Casey swear. "Hi sweetie, what's wrong?"

Casey pointed to the clock. "I'm going to be so late. I still have to go home and change."

"Baby calm down, why don't you wear the suit you wore yesterday and borrow one of my shirts."

"That's a great idea thanks babe." Casey put her trousers on while Olivia picked out a shirt for her to wear. "So what are you two going to do today?"

"I was going to start looking for a babysitter and a daycare. Why?" Liv asked handing Casey a shirt.

"Because I told you I wanted to help. Maybe I can go with you during lunch?"

"Okay, how about 11:00 A.M. or do you have to be in court?"

"That's fine as long as I'm back before one. I'll see the two of you then." Casey quickly kissed Abby on the cheek and then Olivia. "Bye sweetie."

"Bye babe." Olivia smiled closing the door.

"Owivia?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Casey go?"

"Yeah, she had to go to work honey."

"Oh. She come back?"

"We're going to see her at lunch time. You really like her don't you?"

Abby nods "She nice and funny."

Olivia smiled to herself. "You hungry kiddo?"

"A wittle."

**Title: Unexpected (4/?)**  
**Office of ADA Casey Novak.**  
(Knock)(Knock) 'They're early.' "Come in."

"Hey Case."

"Elliot? What are you doing here?"

"Well since Liv took the rest of the week off, I don't really have anyone to eat lunch with so I just figured that you and I could?"

"I'd love to Elliot, but I can't today."

"You got a hot date or something?"

"Maybe." Casey said wagging her eyebrows. "I just have something to do today. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure. This thing that you have to do would it by any chance giving Olivia back her shirt?"

"What?!"

"You can't fool me Case. That's one of Liv's favorite shirt. She wears it all the time. Don't tell me you didn't notice?"

Casey looked at the garment in question it was in fact one of Liv's favorite shirts. "I noticed that you're crazy it's just a shirt." Casey lied.

"You never wore it before today and it doesn't look brand new."

"Do you go around making notes of what people wear?"

"Just the ones I work with besides I'm a detective, counselor it's what I do."

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later but right now you really have to go."

"Okay I'm going but before I go."

"What?"

"Tell Liv I said hi and it's about time. Bye Case."

Before Casey could say anything else Elliot was gone.

**10:57A.M.**

(Knock) (Knock) "Come in."

"Casey!" Abby screamed running to Casey.

"Hey Abby." Casey said hugging the little girl.

"Hi. You ready to go babe?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"Lunch then we'll look at daycare centers."

"'Kay."

"What do you guys want for lunch?"

"It doesn't really matter to me hon. I guess whatever Abby wants is fine with me."

"Okay. Abby what do you want for lunch sweetie?"

"Fries."

"You have to eat more than fries kiddo."

"Grill ceese."

"Well let's get going then."

**Diner 11:15A.M.**  
"You want something to drink sweetie?"

"Milk peas."

"Okay. So Case. How was your morning? Did you miss us?" Liv said smiling.

Casey smiled too. "Of course I missed you two. My morning was fine until Elliot stopped by."

"Why did he stop by?"

"Well since you took the rest of the week off he wanted to have lunch with me. I told him that I couldn't today because I had to do something. He asked if it was to give you back your shirt. He said it is one of your favorites. Why did you do that to me?"

"Well first off I never thought he'd notice, most men don't and second I wanted you to think about me all day. You do realize that tomorrow when you have lunch with him he's going to ask you all  
sorts of questions."

"I know but what can, I do I promised to have lunch with him. Oh and I almost forgot before he left he told me to tell you 'Hi and it's about time.'"

"He didn't?"

"He did. Anyway what are you going to do this weekend?"

"Do you need anything else?" Asked the waitress.

"Yeah a glass on milk. Case you want anything else?"

"No thank you I'm fine."

"Just the milk."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Um. I guess I was going to clean out the spare bedroom, paint it, and get a new bed and a few dressers for Abby, since the social worker is coming on Tuesday."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"I'd love that honey. Hey Abby what's your favorite color?"

"Boo."

"Blue, huh. That's my favorite color too." Casey said smiling at Abby.

"That's funny I always thought it was green." Casey rolled her eyes at Liv and Liv just smiled. "Well then blue it is."

"Hey Casey!"

"Hi Mel. Where's Meg?"

"Sorry to interrupt here's the milk you asked for."

"Can I get a menu please?"

"Sure."

"She's coming. Who are your friends?"

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Mel this is Abby, Abby this is my friend Mel."

"Hi there."

"Hi, I taught Owivia was friend?"

Casey looked at Olivia for a moment to try and understand what Abby was asking then it hit her. 'Olivia introduced me as her friend and then we were kissing so she must think that Mel and I... How do I explain to a three year old that not all friendships are the same?' "Olivia is my friend sweetie. Mel's a different kind of friend." 'If she ask how that's possible I'll tell her I'll explain  
it to her later.'

"Okay."

"Melanie this is Olivia, Olivia this is Melanie."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Same here. Who's Meg?" Olivia said looking at Casey.

"Oh, just an old friend."

"From law school?"

"No." Casey whispered in Olivia's ear "You have nothing to worry about they're just friends that's all they've ever been and that's all they're ever going to be."

Liv smiled. "Okay I'll drop it babe."

"Hey."

"Hey Megan. Megan Wheeler this is Olivia Benson. Olivia this is Megan."

"Well, well, well we finally get to meet the infamous detective Benson."

"You're a detective."

"That easy to tell huh?"

"Maybe only to another detective. Infamous?"

"Well maybe not infamous. Who's that precious little one?" Megan said pointing to Abby who had fallen asleep.

"That's Abby."

"Are you ready to order ma'am?"

"Meg?"

"Can I get uh a cheeseburger fries and a coke."

"Can I get a Cesar salad and a diet coke."

"Coming right up."

"Hey Mel, your sister Jamie, does she still baby-sit?"

"Yeah, why? You guys need a babysitter?"

"Yeah and we also have to find a daycare know any good ones?."

"Daycare is for when the two of you are at work?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well Jamie is a lot cheaper than any daycare would be and she watches Lynn all day."

"What about school?"

"On-line classes. Abby's what three?" Olivia and Casey nodded. "Lynn's four so Abby would have someone to play with and she picks up Laura around 3:00 and takes them to the park."

"Do you think she'd mind watching another kid? Especially since it would be about from six in the morning 'til about eight at night." Olivia asked.

"Your cheeseburger, fries, and coke. And your Cesar salad and a diet coke."

"Thanks."

"I'll call and ask but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"That would be great. There's just one more thing though the social worker is probably going to want to meet her and check everything out."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Jamie's never been in any trouble, as a matter of fact she never even had detention or got sent to the Principal's office."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"Wow. How old is she?"

"Nineteen."

Olivia looked at her watch '12:15' "Babe we should go." 

"What time is it?"

"It's 12:16."

"Okay. You get Abby and I'll get the bill." Olivia reached in her pocket and pulled out some money and tried to hand it to Casey. Casey pushed it away. "I don't want that."

"Case just take it."

"No just get Abby, I got it."

"Well at least take some for the tip."

"Liv! I said I got it."

"Okay, okay. Can I grab her?"

"Sure." Megan and Melanie said standing up.

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you two."

"It was nice meeting you too."

"I'll call Casey after I talk to my sister."

"Thank you so much. I guess we'll see you later."

"We all set hon.?" Liv nodded. "Bye guys."

"Bye." Meg and Mel said together.

After Olivia, Casey, and Abby left. "They make a really cute couple and family don't you think?"

"Yeah, the whole bill thing was fun to watch."

Mel laughed. "Yeah, kind of reminds you of us when we first started dating."

"Yep and speaking of the bill where's ours? You don't think that they? They wouldn't?" Mel shrugged. When their waitress walked by "Excuse me our bill you did it separately from our friend's right?"

"Yes."

"Okay so where is it?"

"Your blond friend insisted on paying for it. Why did you want anything else?"

Megan looked at Mel who shook her head. "No thank you we're good."

"Have a nice day."

"You too. Why did they do that?"

"Maybe that's why Olivia kept trying to give Casey money."

"Probably. You know we owe them now."

"Uh huh."

"We should go."

"'Kay."

**Casey's office 12:30 P.M.**  
"So do you mind if we hang around for a little while or do want us to leave?" Olivia asked lying Abby down on the couch.

"You guys can stay as long as you want. What are you going to do with the rest of the day?"

"Oh I don't know take a nap, look at furniture and paint, go to the park, take a shower, then take you out to dinner. How does that sound to you?"

"Perfect."

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"That I haven't kissed you since you left this morning."

"Huh. But if I'm not mistaken I'm the one you kissed you."

"Who cares. Just get over here." Olivia kissed Casey passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I gotta go. I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye."

**Title: Unexpected (5/?)**  
**1:15 P.M.**  
"Owivia. Owivia. Wake up."

"Huh?" Olivia lifted her head off of Casey's desk.

"Go potty."

"You have to go to the bathroom?" Abby nodded. "Okay, sweetie. Let's go." Olivia took Abby to the bathroom. "Wash your hands kiddo."

"Where Casey?"

"In court. We'll see her at dinner. But right now we have to look for things for your room."

"Wat?"

"A bed, dressers, and paint."

"A night wight."

"You want a night light?" Abby nodded. "What kind?"

"Fishys."

"Fishys. Okay."

**Furniture Store**.  
"Do you see anything you like kiddo?"

"Tat one." Abby pointed to a bed with a white foot and head board with dolphins and fish all over it. There were also matching dressers.

"Okay so you want those?"

"Yes peas."

"Okay." Olivia paid for the furniture and told the sales clerk when and where to deliver it. Next they went to a hardware store. Olivia was about to buy two cans of light blue paint, rollers, trays and brushes.

"Owivia."

"Yes sweetie?"

"Night wight."

"Oh right I completely forgot." Olivia asked the sales clerk "Excuse me do you have a night light with fish?"

"Yeah aisle ten."

"Thanks." When they got to aisle ten Abby picked the night light she wanted. Liv paid for everything, loaded up the car and took Abby to the park.

**4:30 P.M. Casey Novak's Office.**  
(Ring)(Ring) "Casey Novak sex crimes. Oh, hey Melanie what's up? That's great! Well I have to talk to Liv. I don't know. Well I have to work and she has things to do. I can't but maybe she can or after work or something. Around 5:00 to 5:30. I'll talk to her tonight. Okay thanks Mel. Bye."

**Olivia's Apartment Parking Lot 4:35 P.M.**  
"Abby, sweetie we have to hurry, so when we get upstairs this is what we are going to do, you are going to pick out something to wear, then I'll help you take a bath and get dressed. I'll take a shower, get dressed then we'll pick up Casey, have dinner, and rent a few movies. Okay?" Olivia asked taking the paint out of the trunk and handing Abby her night light to carry upstairs.

"Okay."

"Good." Olivia closed the trunk and locked the car.

**Upstairs Olivia's Apartment 4:40 P.M.**  
"Abby your bath's ready, did you pick out the clothes you're going to wear tonight?"

"Yes."

"Come on, sweetie." Abby walked into the bathroom and took off her clothes and got into the tub. Olivia's cell phone rang. "Benson. Oh, hi baby no just giving Abby a bath. She asked for you. Yeah. So you gonna go home? So you want me to pick you up there. Oh. Okay we'll talk about it at dinner."

"Tat Casey?"

"Yeah."

"I talk."

"Okay. Sweetie Abby wants to talk to you."

"Hi Casey. Miss you. Bath. Yes. I got night wight. Yes. Swings. Okay." Abby gave the phone back to Olivia.

"Yeah. I got it. Light blue. Okay. We'll see you in an hour. Yeah. I love you too. Bye." Olivia hung up the phone. "Okay, kiddo you're done. Go get dressed." Olivia said wrapping a towel around the three year old.

"Okay." The little girl ran into the living room and put her clothes on. Olivia took a quick shower and got dressed.

"Abby it's time to go kiddo. Abby? Abby?" Abby was sitting on the couch trying to tie her shoe laces.

"Can't tie." Abby whined.

"Your shoe laces? Here, sweetie. You ready to go see Casey now?"

"Yay, Casey."

Liv smiled "Come on then."

**Apartment of Casey Novak 5:45 P.M.**  
(Knock)(Knock) "Hey guys." Casey said opening the door.

"Hey." Olivia said kissing Casey hello. "So where do you want to go tonight your choice."

"How about we order a pizza and rent a few movies?"

"You don't want to go out?"

"Not really. Is that okay.?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Whatever you want baby. Do you want me to go to the video store?"

"Why don't we all go?"

Liv smiled "Okay."

**Video Store 6:00 P.M.**  
"Abby go pick something out ." Abby ran to the family section. Casey and Olivia followed closely behind her. "Liv, I can watch her, why don't you pick something out as well.

"What do you want to watch? Comedy, Drama, Action, Horror?"

"Comedy and drama are fine."

"So no horror?"

"Not unless you want me stuck to you all night."

Olivia smiled evilly. "I don't mind."

"Liv, please."

"Okay. I'll be back."

"Tis one Casey?" Abby said holding up Finding Nemo.

"That's the one you want to watch?" Abby nodded and pointed to two other DVDs. "You want the Little Mermaid one and two?"

"Yes."

"Okay go get'em."

"Yay."

Olivia came back with four movies. "Didn't she find a movie already?"

"She did." Casey shows Liv the Finding Nemo case. "She wanted The Little Mermaid one and two, I told her she could get them. So what did you get? Olivia showed Casey the DVDs, Imagine Me and You, Coyote Ugly, The Omen, and Dracula 2: Ascension. "What the hell are  
these?"

"DVDs."

"That's not what I mean smart ass. Liv I said no horror movies. Besides I saw this one already. It wasn't even scary, so why did you pick it?"

"Because the girl who plays Elizabeth Blaine looks like you."

"Oh, not this shit again. When Megan saw it she said the exact same thing. I told her she looks like the girl from Tully. And you look like the girl who played Cynthia Hooper on ER so be quiet."

Olivia laughed. "Well Elliot and Huang look like the guys from Oz, Fin looks like that rapper, and Cragen looks like Mr. Slate from the Flintstones movie."

Now it was Casey's turn to laugh. "I guess we all look like someone else."

"Except Munch." Olivia said still laughing.

Casey laughed harder. "Go put it back."

"What about the Omen?"

"I'm not watching it."

"I'll watch it when you fall asleep."

"Whatever. Are we ready to go?"

"Let me go put this back."

"Ear Casey." Abby gave Casey the DVDs she was holding. They paid for the movies and went back to Casey's apartment. Olivia ordered the pizza while Casey and Abby watched Finding Nemo.

"I told you that Melanie called. Jamie said it was no problem and that we could meet her tomorrow if we wanted. I told Mel that I had to talk to you."

"What time do we have to be there?"

"Mel said that we could come over anytime except around 2 to 4 because that's when Jamie picks up Laura and takes the girls to the park."

"Okay, so when do you want to go?"

"After work."

"'Kay. So about 5:00?"

"Yeah. Abby, sweetie, are you done?" Abby nodded. "You want ice cream?"

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Mommy say no."

Casey looked at Liv. Liv returned the look. "Abby, come here kiddo." Abby got up and walked over to Olivia and Casey. Casey paused the DVD. "Kiddo I know that this is hard but sweetie your  
mommy and daddy aren't here anymore and they're not going to come back even if they wanted to, they can't."

"Went to see god."

"Yeah, honey. Kiddo listen to me, I know that we can't replace your mommy and daddy. But Casey and I want to take care of you. We want you to be our little girl. Do you understand?"

"Tink so. You, Casey be my mommies?"

Liv gave Abby a weak smile. "Yeah." Olivia looked at Casey to try to gage her reaction. No luck. Casey wore no emotion.

"No go wit lady?"

"You mean the social worker?" Abby nodded. "No you don't have to go with the social worker. You'll stay with us." 'Oh god I did it again I just made the both of them apart of this family that  
doesn't even exist until the social worker comes.'

"'Kay" Abby hugged Liv and Casey. "Moovie peas."

"Here you go sweetie."

"Tank you."

"You're welcome."

"Casey can I talk to you." Casey nodded. "Abby, Casey and I are going to talk in the other room if you need anything okay?" Abby nodded.

"What is it Liv?" Casey asked sitting on her bed.

"I love you." Casey looked at Liv as if she were crazy. "What I told Abby about us wanting to take care of her and wanting her to be our little girl... I didn't even ask you if you wanted that. I'm  
sorry I just had to tell her something. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to force a family on you especially this early in our relationship." Olivia put her head in her hands.

"Hey, look at me baby. I love you. Don't be sorry I'm not. If I thought you were forcing me into anything I would have stopped you. I told you I want to be there for you for her. As for our  
relationship if you ask me it started long before we went on that date."

"I guess you're right. Baby, I want to ask you a question."

"Go ahead sweetie."

"I know that technically we only went on if you include tonight three dates but would you consider moving in with me?"

Casey thought about what Olivia just asked her to consider. 'I love her. I always have. She loves me back. I love Abby. I could be with them all the time. But she is right technically we only have had three dates. But on the other hand I've known her for the past three years. We might as well have been dating god knows we both wanted to. Shit she's waiting for an answer. Why the hell am I thinking so much it's a no brainier Novak.' "I would love to move in with you. I love you and Abby and I want to be with the two of you more than I've ever wanted anything."

"I love you too." Olivia said kissing Casey.

"This might be a silly question but you are staying the night right?"

"Of course." Casey held Olivia's hand as they walked back to the living room Finding Nemo was over and Abby was asleep. Casey picked Abby up, put her in the guest room and tucked her in. She was about to turn off the light when she remembered that Abby was afraid of the dark. She left it on and closed the door." She didn't even watch the other two movies." Olivia said putting a DVD in the player.

"She'll watch them tomorrow. What are we watching?"

"The Omen."

"Liv!"

"Just kidding. Imagine Me and You."

Casey placed here head in Olivia's lap. "Not funny. I should punish you for that."

"Oh, yeah and how are you going to punish me?"

"Huh. Let's see how about no sex for a month?"

"What?! Just for a harmless prank?"

"Just kidding."

"Okay I get it."

"You'd better. Do you still love me?"

"Yes. Forever." By the end of the movie Casey had fallen asleep. 'She's so beautiful.' Olivia thought playing with Casey's hair. Liv got up and checked on Abby then decided to watch the Omen since Casey had refused to watch it with her. When the movie was over Olivia turned off the DVD player and the TV. Then she carried Casey into the bedroom and closed the door with in five minutes Olivia was asleep. Casey's alarm went off at 6:00 the next morning. Olivia woke up to see Casey smiling at her. "Morning honey."

"Morning." Casey yawned and got out of bed she walked into the kitchen and made coffee. Then she took a quick shower and got dressed. "Here honey."

"Thanks babe." Olivia said sitting up and taking a mug from Casey. Casey sat next to Olivia on the bed. Olivia kissed Casey. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Wuv me?"

Casey and Olivia looked at Abby standing in the doorway. Come here honey." Abby walked up to the bed. "We love you very much." Abby smiled. "How come you're up so early?"

"You weave wit out say bye wast time."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Casey said hugging and picking Abby up and putting her on the bed. Casey looked at the clock. "I have to go now."

"Do you want a ride baby?"

"If it's not to much trouble."

"It's not and this way we can get something to eat."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Unexpected (6/?)**  
**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Dinner Friday 7:10 A.M.**  
"Don't forget to call Jamie and ask her what time we should come over."

"I won't, Liv. So about this whole moving in, when should I start packing?"

"Well, we have to meet Jamie today or tomorrow, I have to clean today, and we have to paint tomorrow, so I guess Sunday. But what are you going to do with your furniture?"

"I'll give it to one of my brothers. So I guess I'll give my landlord my notice today."

"Sounds good to me. Babe the social worked is coming on Tuesday do you think you can take a half day or better yet a long lunch that way you don't get into trouble."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do. We should go."

"'Kay, come on Abby." Olivia paid the bill while Casey left the tip.

**Office of Casey Novak 12:25 P.M.**  
"Hey Case."

Casey looked up from the motion she was reading to see Elliot sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Elliot? Oh, I completely forgot about lunch. I'm sorry I can't leave."

"How about I go get some Chinese food and that way we can keep our lunch date and you don't have to leave?"

"That would be great." Elliot smiled and got up and left. As soon as he was out the door Casey remembered she had to call Jamie. "Hi, Jamie. It's Casey. I'm fine. How are you? That's good, the reason why I called is because... Yeah um well how about 6:00 tonight. Yeah thank you so much Jamers, you have no how much this means to us. Okay see you then, bye." Casey hung up the phone. "Yes!"

"Yes what? Liv ask you on a date or something?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "That's none of your god damn business."

"I beg to differ see Liv is my best friend and my partner and what concerns her concerns me. Besides I already know that she's in love with you has been for a long time now. I'll find out one way or another so you might as well just tell me."

"Our relationship is does not concern you. Damn it. I'm not saying anymore."

"Ha. Relationship. I knew something was going on. So have you two had sex yet. I'm pretty sure it was great. I mean she and Brian only slept together once but after wards he followed her around like a lost puppy. He was in love with her."

"You're a pervert you know that. She's your best friend. You're married. What do you think she'd do to you if I told her you we're talking about her sex life and asking about ours?"

"Case you can't she'd kill me. Actually I don't want to think about what she'd do to me before she kills me. Case I'm begging you please don't tell her."

"What's in it for me?"

"Whatever you want. Just please don't tell her."

"Whatever I want huh? Well it's going to have to be something really big, because I will have to lie to her. She knows that I'm having lunch with you today and you just know she's going to ask what we talked about."

"I'll do anything Case. Anything."

"I want that in writing."

"You got it."

"Okay, I won't tell her. But if you ever make me lie to her again you will pay dearly I swear."

"Got it. I should go. Bye Case."

"Bye Elliot." Casey laughed as Elliot walked out the door. Casey picked up the phone. "Hi honey. What are you doing? He just left. It was interesting. What's Abby up to? When did she fall asleep? So you're almost done? That's good. I called Jamie she said that 6:00 would be okay. I did but I moved things around so I have to stay a little later. No, it's okay sweetie. I'll be there. Okay, I'm gonna let you go I love you. See you. Bye."

**Office of Casey Novak 5:40 P.M.**  
"Hey sweets." Olivia said kissing Casey.

Abby giggled "Hi, Casey."

"Hi my silly girl. Did you have fun?" Abby nodded. "What did you do today?"

"I watch moovies. Sleep. Pway wit Owivia. Come see you."

Casey smiled. "That does sound like a lot of fun. You ready to meet your babysitter?" Abby shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I think you're going to like Jamie. She's going to play with you when Olivia and I can't. And guess what, she watches two other little girls. You can play with Lynn all day and Laura when she gets out of school." Abby smiled. "Well let's get going then."

**Apartment of Jamie Jamerson 5:55 P.M.**  
"How great is this? It's only a five minute walk from the station house."

"I know Liv."

(Knock)(Knock) "Laura! Laura! Do your homework. No now." Jamie opened the door.

"Hey, Jamie. Jamie Jamerson this is my girlfriend Olivia Benson. Olivia this is Jamie."

Jamie shook Olivia's hand. "Olivia."

"Please call me Liv. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jamie smiled and then bent down. "And you little lady must be..."

Abby smiled "Abby James."

"Well it's nice to meet you Abby James, I'm Jamie Jamerson. Do you want to come in, you can play with Lynn." Abby nodded "That's Lynn's older sister Laura." Abby waved and so did Laura. "Lynn's in that room." Jamie pointed to the door and Abby ran off.

When Abby got to the room Lynn was watching Aladdin and coloring. "Hi."

Lynn looked at Abby. "Hi, I'm Lynn Jamerson."

"Abby James. Can I pway wit you."

"Sure." Lynn got up and gave Abby a coloring book and some crayons. "Here."

"Tank you."

Back outside. "Come in. Have a seat."

"Thank you so how much, when do we pay and do we have to pack her a lunch or something?"

"Okay, well one it's 20 dollars for a whole day if she's going to spend the night it's an extra 5, obviously if it's only half a day it's 10 or for just a few hours is 5. You can pay each day or you can pay at the end of the week. You don't have to pack her a lunch but if you want you can give her a snack but you don't have to" Olivia looked at Jamie like she had lost her mind. "Come with me." Jamie said talking to Liv. Casey didn't get out of her seat. Liv followed Jamie into the kitchen. Jamie opened a cabinet. It was loaded with candy, crackers, and cookies. "My parents own a grocery store, so my cupboards are never bare; if they were even close you better believe that they'd be in here restocking in a New York minute same goes for Megan, Melanie, James, Dayna, Laura, Lynn, Casey, and now you and Abby. So if she likes anything in particular and my mom and dad sell it I can get it for you or Casey can get it. Casey didn't tell you did she?"

"No she didn't." Olivia said looking at Casey. Casey smiled.

"Well if you need anything my parents know Casey and consider her family so you won't have to pay."

"So this whole time you never had to pay for your groceries?"

"Nope, not a single one."

"Um, so about the social worker are you sure it's okay?"

"Liv it's not a problem. Just make sure that if she comes on a weekday it's before two or after four."

"I will. She'll probably be coming on Tuesday."

"Okay."

"Jamie I'm done." Laura gave Jamie her homework. "Can I have a snack now?"

"Sure. What would you like?"

"A lollipop."

"Okay, ask your sister if she wants something."

"What about Abby."

"She didn't eat dinner yet." Olivia said smiling "But thank you for asking."

"Oh, okay." Laura ran to the room. "Lynn aunt Jamie want to know if you want a snack."

"Yeah." Lynn jumped up and ran out the door. Abby followed. "Aunt Jamie can I have a lollipop too?"

"Sure. Jamie gave Lynn a lollipop.

Casey picked Abby up "Did you have fun baby girl?" Abby nodded.

"Here." Jamie gave Abby a lollipop. "For after dinner or tomorrow."

"What do you say Abby?"

"Tank you."

"You're welcome."

"You can eat it tomorrow. Okay." Casey said handing the lollipop to Olivia. Abby nodded and put her head down on Casey's shoulder.

"Well we should go. Thank you so much again for everything."

"No problem. See you later, bye. Bye Abby."

"Bye Abby. See you."

"Abby what do you say? Abby? Abby?"

"Babe I think she's asleep." Olivia walked around to check. "Yep. Out like a light."

"Bye." Jamie closed the door.

"Aunt Jamie?"

"I didn't tell you. Laura and Lynn are Melanie and Jamie's nieces."

"It seems like you're not telling me a lot."

"Well there's one more thing I'm not telling you and can't tell you." Casey said buckling Abby in her car seat."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? I'm your girlfriend and your partner."

"I know but you're going to love why I can't tell you."

"You're making absolutely no sense. How am I going to love the reason why you can't tell me if you don't tell me what it is you can't tell me?"

"I promised not to tell you what he said but I didn't promise not to tell you about the deal I made with him if I didn't tell."

"Oh this has something to do with your lunch date with Elliot."

"Oh, yeah and as of Monday I own his ass."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he said that he'd do anything if I didn't tell you what he said anything at all. I told him I wanted that in writing. He said 'You got it.'"

"Wow he really screwed up royally didn't he?"

"Depends on how you look at it. One way yeah it looks like he really screwed up on the other hand it looks like Elliot being Elliot except he wasn't counting on me to fight back."

Olivia laughed. "Okay my Miss smarty pants what should we get for dinner?"

"Hm. I could go a cheeseburger, fries and a strawberry milk shake."

"Sounds good to me." Casey ran in and paid for the food. "Do you think she's out for the night?" Olivia asked taking Abby out of her seat.

"I don't know but I got her a kid's meal anyway."

Apartment of Olivia Benson 8:15 p.m.  
Olivia unlocked the door while Casey held the food the drinks and her over night bag. Once the door was opened Casey put the food on the counter and took Abby from Olivia so that she could put a pillow and blanket down to lay Abby on. Casey laid Abby down. "What did you two do?"

"We went to the park again. She ran around more than last time. We made snow angels." Casey laughed. "What?"

"I just can't see you, Olivia Emily Benson rolling around in the snow."

"Well I did. We didn't finish watching the DVDs." Olivia put a DVD in the player while Casey laid out their food. "Do you want me to put her food away for now?"

"No. What are we watching?" Olivia gave an evil smile. "I swear to god Olivia if that's the Omen no you know what for a month." At that moment Abby woke up and sat in Casey's lap. "Are you okay baby girl?" Abby nodded. "Did we wake you?" Abby nodded and rubbed her eyes. "We're sorry. Are you hungry?" Abby nodded again. "Babe can I have a knife and can you make her juice please."

"Sure honey." Olivia got up and went in the kitchen. She grabbed Abby's sippy cup and filled it with juice and water. Then she grabbed a knife and walked back to the living room. "Here kiddo."

"Tank you."

"You're welcome. Here sweetie."

"Thanks." Casey cut Abby's cheeseburger in half and gave it to her. "Here baby girl."

"Tank you. Wen see Jamie and Wynn again?"

"You mean Lynn?"

"Lynn."

"Yeah, I don't know kiddo. Maybe tomorrow but not the whole day. Okay?"

"'Kay. I done." Abby pushed the rest of her food away.

"Did she take a bath, yet?" Olivia shook her head. "Abby sweetie come on let's give you a bath and get you ready for bed."

"Okay, but can I sweep wit you and Owivia?"

"Sure kiddo but when your room is done you're going to have to sleep in there."

"All time?"

"No, not all the time but most. Okay?" Abby nodded and followed Casey to the bathroom.

"In you go little one."

"Casey? Are you and Owivia be my mommies?"

"We're going to try."

"Pomise?

"Promise." Casey said touching her forehead to Abby's. "All done." Casey wrapped a towel around the three year old and carried her out of the bathroom. Abby put on her pajamas and sat next to Olivia on the couch.

"Casey? Casey? What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh I'm gonna take a shower. Why?"

"Oh just wanted to know. You're not going to watch the movie?"

"I've already seen Coyote Ugly."

"So have I."

"So why did you rent it."

"Uh, hot girls dancing on a bar it's no brainier."

"Liv!"

Olivia covered her mouth. "Sorry about that but you wanted to know why I rented it."

"True, but I didn't think you'd say THAT in front of ABBY."

Olivia looked at the three year old staring up at her. 'Oh fuck me and my big mouth.' "Kiddo what I said I..." Abby got off the couch and went to see what Casey was doing. "Hey I was talking to you."

"Liv, I think you'd just better leave it alone before you have to repeat what you said in trying to explain it to her. She didn't ask so don't tell." Olivia nodded.

"Wat doing Casey?"

"I'm going to take a bath."

"Wike I did?" Casey nodded. Abby jumped back on to the couch with Olivia laid her head in Liv's lap and fell asleep as Olivia played with her hair.

Casey smiled and walked into the bathroom. When she came out twenty minutes later. Olivia was asleep as well. Casey smiled again, cleaned up and turned everything off. "Liv. Honey." Casey whispered as she picked Abby up. "Liv. Baby. Come on. Let's go in the room."

"Okay." Olivia yawned and followed Casey into the room. Olivia got in bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too." Olivia said as she went back to sleep. Casey smiled and placed Abby in the middle of the bed and got in and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Unexpected (7/?)**

**Pairing: Casey/Olivia**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Saturday 10:45 A.M. Apartment of Olivia Benson

"Hey, Abby you ready to go?"

"Where we going?"

"Jamie's."

**11:15 A.M. Apartment of Jamie Jamerson**

(Knock)(Knock) "Come in." Jamie called from the kitchen.

"Hi, Jamie."

"Hi, Abby."

"Okay so she already ate, um here's her bag there's extra clothes in there if you need it, her blanket, and teddy bear. Here's my home phone number, cell, precinct, Casey's home, cell, and office. We'll probably pick her up at six. I'm forgetting something. What am I forgetting?" Jamie smiled while Casey shook her head.

"That's everything babe. I'm sorry Jamers she's just nervous about leaving Abby."

"That's okay Dayna was the same way when she first left Laura. I'd be a little worried if she didn't act that way." Casey smiled at Jamie. "I can call you every two hours or so and tell you how she's doing until you get used to the idea of someone else watching her."

"That would be great. Thanks Jamie."

"Not a problem."

"Okay Abby honey we have to go, you're going to stay here with Jamie for a while okay?" Abby nodded. "I love you. You be a good girl for Jamie okay." Abby nodded and hugged Liv. Liv kissed her forehead. "Bye sweetie. Have fun."

"Bye. Lo-ve you too." Abby said with a small smile.

"Abby come here sweetie." Abby did as Casey told her. Casey kneeled down and gave Abby a hug and a kiss. "I love you. Bye."

"Lo-ve you. Bye."

Casey got up and looked at Jamie. "Thanks Jamers. Liv we should get going." Liv nodded. "Bye baby girl."

"Bye." Casey and Olivia left. "Where they going?"

"To do something. They'll be back later to get you I promise."

Abby nodded and asked "Where's Lynn?"

"She and Laura are watching a DVD in the room."

"Can I pway wit them?"

"You mean play with them? Sure I don't see why not."

"Pl-ay wi-th." Abby repeated as she ran off to play with her new friends.

'She's so cute.' Jamie thought as she watched Abby run to play with Laura and Lynn.

Apartment of Olivia Benson 11:40 A.M.

Olivia placed the drop cloth on the floor, put the paint in two trays and gave Casey a roller and a brush. "Paint everything except the carpet." Casey suppressed a smile as she started to paint what was soon to be Abby's room. An hour and a half later Casey and Olivia had painted two walls and the ceiling. Casey walked up to Liv who was getting started on the third wall. "What's up Case?"

"Nothing." Casey said painting Olivia's pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" Liv asked in surprise.

"Painting." Casey said innocently.

"Do I look like a wall to you?"

"No. But you said paint everything except the carpet. And you are not the carpet."

"Oh yeah well how do you like this?" Olivia painted Casey's t-shirt with the roller in her hand and started to laugh.

Casey looked at Olivia in shock she wasn't expecting Liv to retaliate much less be laughing about it. "You think that's funny huh detective?" Liv kept laughing and nodded her head. "Well then you'll find this hilarious." Casey smiled evilly and put her hands in one of the trays of paint.

"Casey what are you doing?" Casey just kept smiling and said nothing. "You started it."

"That may very well be true detective and I intend to end it." Casey chased Liv around the room until she caught her. She rubbed her hands all over Olivia's body causing her to moan loudly. Casey kissed Liv gently pushing her tongue in Liv's mouth. Casey started to kiss her way down Liv's neck when Liv's phone chose that moment to ring.

"Shit." Liv said trying to catch her breath.

"Let it go to voice mail." Casey didn't stop.

"Can't." Liv flipped the phone open, and cleared her throat. "Benson. Oh hi Jamie, no we're fine. Oh I…I just ran to pick something up. Oh no let her sleep, that's fine. Okay bye." Casey still hadn't stopped in fact she was taking Olivia's shirt off at that very moment as Liv tried to continue to speak. "That was Jamie she…she…"

"Liv shut up." Casey captured Liv's mouth to shut her up, Casey unhooked Olivia's bra and kissed her way down Olivia's chest. When she heard Liv moan she smiled and moved lower. Casey pulled down Olivia's pants and panties. "Baby, bend your knees." Liv did as she was told and looked down at Casey. Casey looked into Olivia's eyes as she started to kiss Liv's inner thigh then slowly slipped her tongue into Liv's dripping wet folds.

When Casey's tongue touched Liv's clit Liv gasped. "Ba-by I…I c…can…we…" Casey ignored Olivia's pleas and sucked Olivia's clit into her mouth. Olivia snaked her hands in Casey's hair gently tugging trying to get Casey's attention. That wasn't working so she tried using her words again. "Case I…I need to...sit… down."

Casey looked up again, she reluctantly stopped what she was doing and took Olivia into their bedroom and pushed her down on the bed. "Now where was I? Oh yeah right here." Liv moaned louder.

"Baby I'm go…ing to co…me." Casey quickly and easily slid two fingers in to Olivia. "Casey. Fuck. I'm…I'm…"

"It's okay baby. Let go." With Casey's words of encouragement Liv came screaming Casey's name.

When Liv came back to the world of the living all she could say and ask was "Wow. Where did that come from?"

Casey licked her lips, they still tasted like Olivia and smiled an evil smile "You haven't seen anything yet detective. Do you think you can stand more?" Casey asked seductively.

Olivia swallowed hard. "Well that depends will I get to touch you too?" Casey nodded. "Well don't you think you should take off some of your clothes?" Casey slowly pulled her sweat-shirt over her head and was getting ready to unclasp her bra. "Come here. Let me do it." Casey straddled Olivia's hips letting Liv unclasp her bra and throw it on the floor. Casey was going to stand up and take her pants off when Olivia grabbed her waist. Casey looked at her in confusion. "No not yet. Just stay for a little bit." Casey nodded. Olivia gently ran her hands up and down her lover's body delighting in the way Casey responded to her touch. Olivia smiled as Casey moaned and leaned into her hands. "Now you can take off you pants sweetie." Casey got off of the Liv and the bed and pulled down her pants to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Olivia stared at Casey's beautiful body for a long moment then said. "You little minx you had this planned all along didn't you?"

Casey smiled and climbed back on top of Olivia. "And what if I did? Are you going to arrest me, detective?"

"Can't. Not illegal. Though maybe it should be?" Casey kissed her to shut her up again. Olivia moaned into the kiss. Liv moaned louder as she felt Casey's hands slid in between their legs and slowly start to rub her clit. "Oh that feels so good Case." Casey smiled and Olivia slipped her hand in between her legs. Casey moaned as Olivia entered her and she began to rock back and forth on Liv's hand. It didn't take much to send Olivia over the edge and Casey followed closely behind. When Casey withdrew her fingers from Olivia, Olivia smiled and asked "Do you think you could stand a little more?"

Casey gave Olivia an incredulous look and then asked "What did you have in mind?" Casey was becoming aroused again at just the thought of Olivia wanting to do more even though she wasn't sure what Olivia wanted to do or if she could stand anymore.

"Well why don't you put your legs here and we'll find out." Casey wasn't sure so Olivia reassured her. "It's okay baby, we don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to I'm just not use to it Liv."

"It'll be fine baby. I promise you." Casey nodded and crawled up Liv's body placing her legs on either side of Olivia's head. "It's okay sweetie." Olivia reassured her again and with that Casey slowly lowered herself on to Olivia's mouth.

She gasped at the contact. Casey started to rock back and forth and Olivia grabbed her waist to steady her movements. It didn't take Casey long to come. "Oh, god Livy…I'm going to…come." Casey's breathing became very rapid and shallow. She grabbed the headboard as she came screaming Olivia's name. When her breathing became relatively normal she lifted herself of Liv's mouth and laid next to her. "That was…" Casey yawned.

Liv smiled, kissed Casey's lips gently and whispered. "I know honey, why don't you go to sleep now." Casey was going to say no but she just nodded and snuggled closer to Olivia. Olivia smiled and watched Casey sleep for a while before she kissed her forehead, whispered "I love you, and drifted off to sleep herself. Liv couldn't have been asleep for more than fifteen minutes when she heard the house phone ringing. 'Huh no one calls the house phone I wonder who it is.' Olivia reached for the phone on the nightstand and answered it without looking at the caller ID in case it rang again and woke Casey. "Benson, hi kiddo. I know. Are you having fun? Abby it's okay. We miss you too. No sweetie you have to stay there. I know sweetheart. She's sleeping. Abby don't cry. Listen to me we'll come and get you as soon as we're done I promise. Okay? I'll tell her. I love you too sweetie, bye." Olivia got dressed, sat on the edge of the bed and stared off into space.

Casey rolled over and looked around the room when she realized Olivia wasn't lying next to her. When she spotted Olivia she sat behind her and put her head on her shoulder. Olivia turned and kissed Casey on the cheek. "What's wrong Liv? Livy, talk to me."

"Abby called." Casey smiled and waited for Liv to continue. "You should of heard her, she sounded so sad and she started to cry. I just wanted to go get her right there and then."

"It'll be okay Liv she just has to get used to the idea."

"But she's only three."

"But if we're going to do this baby she has to stay with someone."

"I know. It's just hard. She asked for you, she wanted me to tell you that she loves you and to call her or at least that's what I think she said she was talking softly and crying so it was kind if hard to understand."

"Okay." Liv got up handed Casey the phone and kissed her. "Hi, Jamie? Yeah can I speak to Abby? Thanks. Hi baby girl Olivia told me you wanted to talk to me. Uh huh. No. Okay. Abby it's going to be okay. Honey you know you have to stay with Jamie when we go to work right? I'll tell you what anytime you want to talk to one of us you tell Jamie and she'll call us and if we can't talk to you when you call we'll call you as soon as we can okay? Yeah. Pretty soon sweetie. Okay, I love you. Bye. Jamie, yeah um I told her that if she ever wanted to talk to one of us while we were at work you would call for her. Um if I'm in court or something you can just leave a message and I'll call her back. Same for Liv. Okay thanks Jamers see you in a little while bye." Casey got dressed and went into Abby's room where Olivia was ready painting.

"Talked to Abby?"

"Yeah, I told her that if she wanted to call us she could and if we couldn't talk to her when she called we'd call her back."

Olivia nodded. "What do we have to do tomorrow?"

"I guess I should start packing up my apartment. Why?"

"Do you think we should drop Abby off at Jamie's?"

"No if I'm not mistaken James and Dayna don't work on Sunday so it's basically Jamie's only day off. If we need someone to watch her I'm sure Mel and Meg won't mind or Serena or maybe even Alex?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah right, fat chance."

"Why not she like's kids?"

"True, but I don't know about leaving her alone with a curious three year old. And I'm not sure I want her teaching Abby how to get her way with us."

Casey thought about that for a moment. "Maybe you're right. Hey I just noticed something."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"That you didn't tell anyone about you wanting to adopt Abby other than me."

"I told Cragen."

"But not Elliot, Munch, Fin, George, or Alex. As a matter of fact you haven't even spoken to Elliot since you took off. What's up?"

"I'll talk to them when I see them and I know for sure that Abby will be staying with us." Casey and Olivia finished painting and took a quick shower.

**Apartment of Jamie Jamerson 5:40 P.M.**

(Knock)(Knock) "Hey guys. Abby, Abby."

"Yes Jamie."

"Look who's here."

"Olivia! Casey!" Abby screamed running to hug them.

Casey bent down and hugged Abby. I missed you sweetie."

"I miss you too." Abby hugged Casey back.

"Go get your stuff kiddo." Abby ran off down the hallway to grab her bag. "So how much do I owe you?"

"Ten bucks."

Olivia pulled out her wallet and paid Jamie. "So we'll see you on Tuesday with the social worker and Wednesday morning." Jamie nodded. Abby had returned with her back pack on her back and her teddy bear in her hands. "You ready to go kiddo?" Abby nodded. "Did you say goodbye to Lynn and Laura?" Abby nodded again. "Okay." Olivia bent down and picked Abby up. Abby put her head down on Olivia's shoulder. "Bye Jamie." Casey and Abby waved bye.

"See you guys later." With that Jamie closed the door and locked it.

"Do you need anything from your apartment? Olivia asked as she buckled Abby into her car seat.

"No. It can wait until tomorrow oh and we have to return the DVD's tomorrow."

"Yes dear." Liv said sarcastically

"Don't get smart with me detective. Or what we did earlier today we won't do for a very long time." Liv didn't say anything the rest of the way home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Unexpected (8/?)

**Author:** Kanani

**Pairing:** Casey/Olivia

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, as always all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC except for Abby and any other character I made up.

**Note:** God this is taking me forever. But I had to do the paint scene I just couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy and feedback is always appreciated.

**Apartment of Casey Novak Sunday ** **10:45 A.M.**

"Casey what you doing?"

"Packing"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to live here anymore." Casey smiled at the thought that after today she would be living with the woman of her dreams.

"Where you going to live?"

"At Olivia's with you."

"I think you already live there."

Casey smiled again. "I can see how you would think that but all of my things are here and they need to go to Olivia's." Abby nodded.

"Where Olivia went?"

"She went to return the movies and get lunch." There was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

"I'll get it." Abby ran for the door.

"Abby wait!" Casey yelled and followed the three year old to the door. Abby got to the door first and looked at Casey expectantly. "Ask who it is first honey."

Abby nodded. "Who is you?" Casey smiled at Abby's way of asking who was at the door.

"Mr. Marcus, the landlord."

"Open the door sweetie." Abby turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hey there cutie." Abby ran over to Casey and hid behind her wrapping her arms around Casey's legs.

"It's okay honey. What can I do for you Mr. Marcus?" Casey asked bending down to extract the frightened little girl from her legs and picking her up to carry her.

"I have your security deposit." He paused for a moment before asking, "Are you sure you have to move? You're one of my best tenants. If the rent's cheaper I'll match it to a certain extent."

Casey smiled and shook her head. "No it's not the rent Mr. Marcus. And I appreciate the offer but I just have a better one."

"Whatever it is I'll match it."

"That's really sweet but there is no way you could possible match it."

"Why are you moving out of state?"

"No just across town but…"

Casey was cut off by Olivia. "Babe, a little help here? And I thought that Megan, Melanie, and Serena were supposed to be here to help us?"

Casey put Abby down and helped Olivia, who had been juggling moving boxes and boxes of Chinese take-out. "They're on their way, Serena had to pick up a friend and Melanie and Megan had to get something for Jamie. Olivia this is my landlord Mr. Marcus." Olivia turned and noticed for the first time that a tall older man had been standing in her girlfriend's apartment.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He said as he shook Olivia's hand. "As you were saying Ms. Novak."

"Excuse me, but what exactly are you here for?"

"I came to give Ms. Novak her security deposit and try to persuade her not to leave. I told her I'd match the rent if I could but she kept telling me it wasn't the rent that she had a better offer." Olivia smiled at Casey who was in the kitchen getting juice for Abby. "Maybe you could talk to her, you're her friend right?"

""Mr. Marcus is it? I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this but the reason why you're losing one of your best tenants is because of me." He gave Olivia a confused look. "See I'm in love with her and I asked her to move in with me and she said yes. And I know what you're going to say, that we should live here but the thing is; you see Abby over there?" Olivia pointed to the toddler and he nodded. "Well I'm…We're trying to adopt her and I can't just pick up and move, but Case, well it's just easier this way. And my apartment's bigger."

"I see, well do either of you know anyone who might be interested in renting?"

"My brother and his family are moving to New York soon, I don't know if he's found a place to stay yet, I could ask him, but if he hasn't their stay will probably be quite temporary."

"Why is that?"

"Because he has three children, two boys and a little girl, and like Liv said her place is bigger and they have more kids."

"I see, okay well could you ask him for me, and if he's interested let me know and I'll hold it for him."

"Sure Mr. Marcus."

"Thank you and good luck to the both of you. She's adorable and I hope you get her. Bye."

"Good-bye Mr. Marcus and I'll let you know what my brother says." Mr. Marcus nodded and waved good-bye to everyone.

"Honey do you want to wait for Serena guys?"

"No, it's almost Abby's naptime and I don't want her to go to sleep without eating. Besides it's their fault they're late." Olivia nodded and sat down and ate. Casey was making Abby another cup of juice when there was a knock on the door. "Livy, can you get that please?"

"Sure babe it's probably just Serena them." Casey nodded and went back to making Abby's juice. Olivia opened the door and was surprised to find a tall and handsome man at the door instead of Serena. "Can I help you?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Who the hell are you? And why are you in my sister's apartment?"

"You're one of Casey's brothers?" 'I should have known he has the same green eyes.' "Why don't you…" Olivia was cut off by Serena.

"Hey, Christopher, haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, I guess. We're moving here soon though. As soon as I find an apartment, that is."

"Cool I'm sure will love that. Speaking of Case, where is she?"

Olivia looked to the kitchen Casey wasn't there anymore and neither was Abby. "She's probably putting Abby down for her nap. Rennie?"

"Yeah, Livy."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Serena smiled at her friend. "I thought you were bringing a friend?"

"I did. It turns out that she knows Melanie and the last time I checked they were still in the parking lot talking. You know lawyers can't shut them up sometimes."

"Boy do I. But two things; one you're a lawyer and two that doesn't explain why Megan's still down there."

"I know I'm a lawyer Liv, but that doesn't mean that I can't make fun of myself an fellow attorneys and as for Megan I have absolutely no idea why she's still down there. You know I love talking to you Liv but would you mind letting us in detective?"

"Hm, let me see no." Olivia said obviously joking moving aside to let them in.

"Very cute detective."

"Detective? Did something happen to Casey again? Is she okay?"

"Now look what you did, you got him all worried about nothing."

"What? He doesn't know who you are?" Liv shook her head. "Well he will now. Detective Olivia Benson this is Christopher Novak. Chris, Liv, Liv, Chris."

"You're the 'Olivia Benson'? My sister talks about you all the time. I should have guessed. Now that I think about it you are exactly the way she described you. I'm sorry about my rudeness earlier, it's just that Casey doesn't tell us much and well I didn't know who you were."

"That's okay. No harm done." Olivia smiled at Christopher. She wasn't angry with him as a matter of fact if she recalled correctly she asked his sister the very same question when she met her. 'What goes around comes around.' Casey walked out of the spare bedroom.

"That was harder than usual. I guess it's because she knows people are coming over. Hey Rennie. Livy I told her that you'd go in there in a little while and check on her but she should be asleep so you don't have to do it right away." Casey looked up at Olivia to see if she had heard her and noticed Christopher. "Oh my God! Chris!" Casey ran and gave her brother a big hug.

"Hey to you too short stuff." Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You, calling Casey short."

"Well she's short to me so henceforth short stuff." Christopher said with a smile.

At that moment Megan walks up behind Chris and Casey. "Hi Chris, I couldn't take it anymore."

"They're still down there talking?" Serena asked amused.

"Yep. Can someone please tell me why I hang out with so many lawyers?"

"I hear you." Liv said with a smile.

"Oh do you now? Well then I guess you should start looking for a new girlfriend, one whom isn't a lawyer since you are so tired of hanging out with them."

"I didn't you. I just meant…" 'How the hell am I going to get myself out of this mess?'

"I'm just messing with you Liv. Believe it or not I feel the same sometimes. I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." Casey said with a smile.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief the smiled back at Casey. "Oh, yeah well you're not going to get off the hook that easy."

"What are you going to do to me?" Casey asked in mock terror.

Olivia grinned evilly. "You'll see soon enough."

"Can't wait." Casey replied amused.

"So Serena this friend of yours is she just a friend or a friend, friend?" Olivia asked.

"Ew. No she's just a friend, nothing more." Not the reaction Olivia was expecting.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry babe just catching up. Hey Chris."

"Hey gals."

Olivia turned to the familiar voice. "Alex? Oh my god, how are you, how's married life?" Now Olivia understood Serena's reaction to her question.

Alex smiled she hadn't seen her friend since her wedding. And she hadn't talked to her in almost as long. "Hey Liv, I'm good married life is good. How are you? Well you obviously lucked out in the love department." Alex winked at Casey. Casey and Olivia had been at her wedding and back then they were dancing around each other, neither one daring to make the first move. "I hear that you and Casey are planning to adopt a toddler."

"Yeah her name's Abby she's three."

"Well where is she?" Alex asked.

"I just put her down for her nap she should be up in an hour or two. Alex I take it you know Megan and Melanie?" Alex nodded. "Good so I only have to make one introduction right now. Alex this is my brother Christopher Novak. Chris this is my friend Alexandra Cabot."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Okay so everyone knows everyone are you guys going to help us move or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah after we eat."

"Ha. We shouldn't reward you for being late; you guys should suffer and have to eat cold Chinese."

"Liv if you make me wait I'll shoot you."

Olivia laughed. "Okay I'll let you eat now wheeler but be warned if it happens again you will wait."

"Smart move Benson. And don't worry next time I'll bring my own car. Now Just point me to the food."

Casey pointed to the kitchen area. "There's juice or soda in the fridge."

"Oh, Christopher you're welcome to join us for lunch there's plenty of food."

"That would be great. Thank you Olivia."

"No problem and call me Liv."

"Okay and call me Chris." Olivia nodded.

"Hey, what about us?" Serena whined.

"Oh I almost forgot Alex it's not your fault you were late so come and eat."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Liv."

"Well then hurry the hell up and get over here."

"Hey Chris are you still looking for a place?" Casey asked. Chris nodded his head. "Well why don't you live here it's already fully furnished and the rent's paid until the end of the month, I know it's kind of small but it doesn't have to be permanent."

"That's a great idea. Thanks Case."

"No problem."

"Hey what are you going to do about your bike and car?"

"I think it's best if I keep it why do you need it?"

Chris shrugged. "Just wondering I guess and what about your bike, don't you still ride it to work?"

"Sometimes, I don't know why do you want it?" Chris shrugged again and was about ask Casey another question when he was interrupted by Abby running out of the room and straight onto Casey's lap. "Hi baby girl did you have a nice nap?" Abby rubbed her eyes and nodded her head. "That's good. Sweetie do you remember Melanie?" Abby nodded. "Did you know that she's Jamie's older sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have the same mommy and daddy."

"Your name Jamerson?"

"My last name is Jamerson, yes."

"Are Lynn and Laura your sister too?"

"No honey they're my nieces." Abby had a confused look on her face. Melanie smiled. "There daddy is my brother."

"Okay. Casey, Olivia do you have nices?"

"You mean nieces honey and yes I have five and four nephews."

"What a nefoo?"

"Nephew, that's my brother's sons."

"Oh, I don't got it."

"That's okay, sweetie you will when you get older. And speaking of brothers Abby this is my brother Chris. Chris this is Abby."

"Well it's nice to meet you Abby I've got a daughter about your age her name's Cassie. I also have two older boys Sean and John. Is Abby short for Abigail?"

Abby shook her head. "No, my name Abby Alexis James."

"Okay."

Olivia and Casey laughed. "Abby these are our other friends, Megan, Serena and Alex." Abby moved closer to Olivia and Casey. "It's okay kiddo I promise they're really nice once you get to know them." Abby shook her head and hide her face behind Olivia.

"That's the second time she did that today."

"Did what?"

"Hide behind someone."

"Huh, oh well, it's okay it's probably nothing, maybe it's just meeting too many new people at once."

"Maybe, okay, anyway now that we've eaten and all you have met Abby came we start helping me move?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"You are so lucky Abby's sitting right there Rennie or else I'd hurt you." Serena smiled at Casey.

**Three hours later **

"How is that I just came to visit and I end up helping you move in with your girlfriend?"

"You're just lucky I guess."

"Yeah, right. Now that almost everyone is in the other room can I ask you when exactly were you going to tell mom and dad, not to mention Clay and Charlie?"

"Tell them what?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe that you're dating the woman of your dreams, you're moving in with her and the biggie you two are planning to adopt a three year old."

"I don't know maybe when I know for sure that we can adopt her. Why?"

"Because they're our family and maybe they should know. Case ever since you were…"

"Don't go there Christopher it's my life and I'll live it the way I want, I'll tell them when I feel like telling them. Oh and if you open your big mouth to any of them I swear I'll never talk to again."

"Case."

"No. I'm not a little kid anymore; I don't care if you are my older brother I told you it's my life and I'll live it the way I want, I'll tell them, when I tell them, now drop it."

"Fine, but can I just ask you two more things?"

"You're going to ask them either way so just spit it out already."

"Okay. First and foremost are you happy?"

Casey looked at her brother and answered without hesitation "Absolutely, I'm the happiest I've been in a long time." Casey smiled at Olivia and ran her hand through Abby's dark brown hair.

Chris smiled at his sister. "That's good. My last question is why you don't want to tell them, is it because you're afraid of what they might think? Because you should know by now that as long as you give mom and dad grandkids adopted or not and you are truly happy they'll be happy. You know that I'll always love you no matter what you do as long as you're happy and I'm pretty sure the same goes for Clay."

"I know that Chris, it's not them or you I'm worried about."

"Ah. Charlie." Casey nodded. "Well you know what Case, I know he's our brother but he's an idiot and to be honest nobody cares what he thinks not even Brandy and she's married to him."

Casey laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right, you know she told me that I could come over whenever I wanted with my girlfriend just to piss him off if I felt like it."

"You're kidding?" Casey shook her head. "I knew I liked her. You should."

"Me to, and I'll give mom, dad, Clay, and Brandy a call on Wednesday, okay?" Chris nodded. "And Chris thanks."

"No problem little sis. Well it's getting late I'd better go."

"You're going to drive home?"

"Yeah I'll be home by 7:30 that's actually relatively early for me."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm sure you do in fact I bet the both of you stay a lot later than I do."

"Probably."

"Well it was nice meeting you Olivia and you too Abby. See you guy later, Hey come home and show off your new family will ya."

"I will see ya Chris."

"See ya Case. Bye."

"Bye." Casey and Olivia said together.

"Bye-bye Mr."

Chris smiled as Casey and Olivia laughed and picked up Abby. Chris said good bye to Megan, Melanie, Serena and Alex before leaving. When he got in his call he called home. "Hey babe, I'm coming home now and you'll never guess what's going on with Case. You know that woman she couldn't stop talking about the last time she visited. Well I met her and she's stunning. Great personality and good looks. But it get's better they're dating. I know. But that's not all. Yeah there's more. They're moving in together. Wait there's more. She and Olivia are trying to adopt a three year old little girl. She's so cute and smart. Oh her name is Abby, Abby Alexis James to be precise. No it's not short for anything when I asked her she told me flat out 'No, my name Abby Alexis James.' Yeah exactly she'll fit in perfectly with our family but I'm not so sure about Liv she seems a little to quiet and nice. I know as long as she makes Casey happy and is good to her it really doesn't matter to me. Yeah maybe she is after all a cop in Casey's unit; anyway I just called to give you an up date oh and you can't say anything to mom and dad, Clay or Brandy. Because she hasn't told them yet, she told me she was going to tell them on Wednesday. I don't know that's just what she told me. Oh yeah well since she's moving out she told me that we could have her apartment. Two bedrooms, it's not going to be permanent babe, besides Cassie's bed is still in your room it'll be fine until I find something bigger. Okay I love you see you in a few hours bye." With that Chris started his car and drove home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Unexpected (9/?)

**Author:** Kanani

**Pairing:** Casey/Olivia

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **Not mine as always all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC except Abby and all other characters I made.

**Note: **Sorry I would've posted this sooner but work kept getting in my way. I'm still working on A Night Out and SVU High so be on the look out for new chapters soon.

**Casey's Apartment Sunday ****3:15 p.m.**

Olivia laughed. "What is so funny?"

"You, you're a hypocrite, you lecture me about Elliot and the guys and yet you haven't told your family."

"Yeah well, you're right I'm sorry. I just didn't want them to bring me down I am truly happy Liv and I want to hold on to that feeling as long as I possibly can because it could all be gone in a minute."

"I know sweetie and I'm happy too, but Chris seems cool."

"Yeah he is, again it's not him or his family or Clay and his or even my mom and dad. It's Charles I know that I should be happy that everyone else was so excepting and don't get me wrong I do appreciate it but it still hurts knowing that one of my brothers basically wants nothing to do with me. You know I expected that it would be my mom and dad treating me like I was an outcast but not one of my brothers. He told me that I was disgusting and to stay away from him and his family, my parents tried to talk to him, Chris, Clay and even Brandy tried. I don't want to go over to his house just to piss him off. I just want to have my brother back and see my nieces and nephew more then twice a year." Casey said crying.

Olivia hugged Casey tight and clutched her hand into a tight fist. "It's okay baby I got you." 'Brother or not I'll kill him for making her feel this way.'

"Casey can I…Why you crying? You okay?" Abby asked.

"I'm okay honey. Come here." Casey said lifting her head off of Olivia's shoulder and wiping her tears away. Casey sniffled a little then asked. "What did you want baby."

"Juice."

"'Kay."

"Why don't I get babe." Casey nodded. Olivia kissed Casey's forehead before getting off of the bed. "Okay. Well let's go Abbs."

"'Kay." Abby smiled at Casey and asked. "You want juice too."

Olivia stopped to hear Casey's answer. "No but I would love some coffee."

"Coming up."

"Thanks honey."

**3:45p.m.**

"Hey Case we're done is there anything else you guys need?"

"Um just some help putting the boxes in the cars and then that's it."

"Okay." Megan walked back into the living room to tell the others. While Casey put the rest of her things into the last box closed it, sealed it, and marked it.

"Babe, are we taking everything?"

"Whatever we can." Olivia nodded and grabbed two boxes to move them to the living room so Serena, Megan, Melanie, and Alex wouldn't have to walk too far. Chris had already put the heavy boxes in Casey's car so that they wouldn't have to. "What's Abby doing?"

"She's coloring, she said Jamie gave her coloring books and crayons yesterday and told her she could take them home."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

In no time Megan, Melanie, Serena, Alex, Casey, and Olivia had the cars loaded up and ready to go. "'Kay babe, we got everything are you ready to go?" Casey looked around her apartment that she had for the past 2½ years one last time to make sure they hadn't missed anything they didn't not that it mattered Chris was going to be moving in soon and if she forgot anything he'd tell her.

"Yeah, I'm ready, let's get going." Casey closed and locked the door and smiled. 'I'm ready.'

Megan, Melanie, Serena, and Alex followed Olivia and Casey and with in an hour all of Casey's boxes that weren't going into storage were in Olivia and Casey's apartment. "Welcome to your new home."

"Olivia you shouldn't have." Casey batted her eyes, which sent Olivia over the edge in a fit laughter.

"You two are so strange. We're going to get going."

"Okay thank you guys so much for all your help."

"You guys are welcome call me later."

"I will. Bye Rennie, bye Alex."

"Bye Case, Bye Liv, bye Abby." Alex said. Olivia and Abby just waved. Megan and Melanie had left a little earlier because they had dinner reservations at 7:30 and need to go home and get ready. Casey closed the behind their friends, locked it, and started unpacking.

"Hey baby what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever, where do I put these Casey said taking about a dozen suits out of a box

"You can hang it up in the closet in the bedroom I hardly have anything in there. Oh and I brought another dresser for us so don't worry you'll have room more tomorrow."

"You think of everything don't you? You are so good to me. I love you know?" Casey walked over to Olivia and kissed her.

"I try, I know and I love you too." This time Olivia initiated the kiss.

"I'm going to go take a shower. How about we have Mexican food for dinner?" Olivia nodded. "Do you want to join me we can save water?"

"What about Abby?"

"It's only a shower and she's watching Aladdin. Wait a minute, hey Abby were did you get that DVD?"

"Lynn and Jamie let it to me."

"Okay sweetie Olivia and I are going to take a shower okay we'll be out in a little while, okay?" Abby nodded. "See there problem solved." Olivia smiled and followed Casey to in the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later Olivia and Casey emerged from the bathroom and got dressed. "Abby it's your turn to take a bath."

"Okay." Abby got off of her blanket and ran to Casey. "Ready." Casey smiled and helped Abby into the tub. "Casey do I go Jamie's?"

"When, tomorrow?" Abby nodded. "I don't think so. Why do you want to go to Jamie's tomorrow?"

"No. I want to stay with you and Olivia."

"I have to go to go to work tomorrow but Olivia doesn't have to go to work until Wednesday. And you're all done." Casey helped Abby out or the tub.

**Monday 6:00a.m. **

"Bye honey." Casey kissed Olivia's forehead and ruffled Abby's already messy hair.

"Casey it's six in the morning."

"I know but I told you that I had to stay late but I don't want to stay too late so I'm going in early I figure that if I start as soon as I get into my office and work through lunch I'll be finished by 8:00. So I'll see you later tonight and if you need me call me but I'll be in court at 9 so maybe I'll call you."

Olivia pouted. "Okay. Bye baby have a good day."

"I'll try, see you later I love you oh and I made coffee." Casey said grabbing her briefcase by the door.

"Oh you really do love me. Love you." Casey smiled and Olivia kissed Casey before she left. 'Good now I can talk to that jackass of a brother of hers. I'll get ready now, talk to Cragen, wait for the furniture and drive to Virginia talk to Charlie and be back before Casey even realizes I was gone. Shit I don't know where in Virginia the asshole lives, I know Megan or Serena they would know.' Olivia picked up her phone and dialed Serena's number both times she got her voice mail. Then she decided she could probably get a hold of Megan so she dialed the number Megan had given her yesterday. "Hey Megan do you have Charlie Novak's address and phone number?"

"No, he and Casey don't get along but I do have Chris' and Clay's if you want they should know or you could just asked your girlfriend."

"I can't do that but Chris' and Clay's would be great." Megan rattled off the numbers and addresses, Olivia quickly jotted it down. "Thanks Megan I owe you one bye."

"Whatever, bye Liv."

'Now off to get ready.' 6:45 Olivia was wondering if she should drop Abby off at Jamie's but decided against it there were to many what ifs and Abby wasn't supposed to be at Jamie's at all today besides the only one in at this time would be the Captain. Olivia parked her car and carried Abby who was still sound asleep into the precinct she had been relived to find no one in the squad room. She knocked on the door with the hand that wasn't holding Abby.

"Come in." Olivia carefully opened and closed the door trying not to startle the sleeping toddler. "Liv, you weren't supposed to be here until lunch." Don whispered.

"I know but something came up and after the furniture is delivered we're going to Virginia. And we need to back before Casey get's done with work."

"Casey huh."

"What?"

"Nothing, just it's about damn time you two stopped dancing around each other it was driving everyone nuts. Here why don't you put her down?" Don opened the cot and Olivia laid Abby down.

"Thanks."

"She's adorable."

"Yeah she is, anyway about my schedule?"

"All weekends are clear except the last one of every month when you're on call, for the next two month the latest you will leave is 5 o'clock the earliest is 3:30. Is that okay or do you need to leave earlier?"

"No that's great, thanks capt."

"How are things going, I mean is everything okay, is she adjusting to you?"

"Oh yeah things are going great, she's adjusting just fine and not only to be but to Casey and Jamie as well."

"Jamie?"

"Her babysitter."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Yeah but I'm still going to have her talk to George or Rebecca about the accident just to make sure she's okay, you know?" Don nodded. "Well we better get going thanks again Capt. and maybe next time you see her she'll be awake." Olivia picked Abby up and started to walk out the door.

"We can only hope. Bye Liv. Oh and Liv good luck with everything. See you on Wednesday." Olivia waved and went on her way.

**7:47a.m. Olivia and Casey's apartment. **

(Knock)(Knock) Olivia opened the door. "We have a delivery for a Ms. Benson?"

"That's me."

"Where do you want these?"

"Oh great you guys are early! The white dressers, the bed, the table and chairs all go in the room that has Abby painted on the door and the other dresser goes in that room. Oh and when you go in that room, please be as quiet as possible." Olivia motioned at the three-year-old still asleep on her bed. The men nodded their understanding when they saw Abby.

After Olivia had set up Abby's room it was only about 8:30. 'I can do this. I'll go down there now talk to Chris and find out where the jerk lives have a little heart to heart and be home before Casey.' Olivia had packed Abby's bag which Abby had kept unpacking because she thought she was going to Jamie's. "Abby for the last time I promise I'm not taking you to Jamie's. Come on sweetie we have to go before Casey comes home. Get your things."

Abby looked at Olivia and asked. "Promiss?"

"I promise now let's go before it's too late." Abby grabbed her bag and handed it to Olivia. After Abby was buckled in and comfortable Olivia started on her way to Virginia.

Olivia and Abby reached Chris's house at 1:15p.m. Abby had fallen asleep right after she finished her lunch. Olivia parked the car, got Abby and rang the door bell. A beautiful woman also carrying a three-year-old answered the door. Olivia figured that she was Chris's wife. "Hi I'm Olivia Benson."

"Cynthia Novak and this is Cassie, I've heard so much about you."

"All good things I hope?" Olivia couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not used to people knowing me just by my name so I don't really know what to say to them and that line was even more cliché then I thought it would be."

"That's okay but um where are my manners come in." Olivia followed Cynthia into the house. "Why don't you put her in the boys room and we can talk." Olivia nodded and followed Cynthia again.

"Thanks."

"No problem. And to answer your very cliché question yes we've heard nothing but great things about you." Cynthia paused for a moment before her curiosity got the best of her. "Not that I mind talking to you or your company but if you and Casey haven't told the parents yet, why are you here talking to me?"

"Well I met Chris last night and I had an emotional talk with Casey about one of her brothers and well I decided to talk to him face to face." Cynthia nodded. "I called Megan and Serena but Serena didn't answer and Megan only knew yours and Clay's address and I figured that since Casey hasn't told Clay what's going on Chris would be the better option."

"Ah, deductive reasoning."

"What can I say I'm a detective through and through I guess?"

"Yes but you over looked one small thing." Olivia gave Cynthia a confused look. "What happens after you talk to Charlie and he calls Casey about her girlfriend showing up at his house yelling and screaming?"

"I didn't really think about that. It doesn't matter I came all the way down here and he can call Casey for all I care, but no one I mean no one has a right to treat her like that especially one of her brothers."

"You really love her don't you?"

Olivia smiled "Yeah I really do."

"Good because Casey's amazing and deserves the best."

"You don't have to tell me, I knew that she was amazing from day one. That's why I'd do anything to make her happy even if it means driving to Virginia, talking to her prick of a brother and that I'll probably have to sleep on the couch for the next week."

"It's not fair." Olivia gave Cynthia another confused look. "How come my husband can't be as sweet as you?" Olivia laughed. "Casey's really lucky to have you."

"No, I'm the one who's lucky to have her. She loves me for me no ifs, ands or buts; she takes the good along with the bad, the dark and the light. And I'm doing it again."

"It's okay you're in love."

"Yeah I am." Olivia looked at her watch. "Well we'd better get going before it gets too late. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too, you have to come back and do this again." Cynthia handed Olivia a piece of paper with Charlie's address and phone number on it.

"Thank you, I'll try and maybe next time Casey will come with us."

"That'd be great." Cynthia walked Olivia and Abby to the door. "And maybe she'll be awake and can play with Cassie."

"Maybe. Bye and thank you again."

"You're welcome. Bye."

Olivia drove to Charlie's house. On the way there Abby had woken up.

"I need go potty."

"Okay honey we're almost where we need to be." Olivia pulled up to the house. Olivia had a thought. 'Oh my God what if they're not home then this trip was a waste of time money and gas.' Olivia was brought back to reality by Abby tugging on her jeans. "What is it kiddo?"

"I need the potty now." Abby whined.

"Okay sweetie hang one for just one more minute can you do that for me?"

"I try."

"Okay." Olivia knocked on the door. Abby was pacing around holding her legs together.

When the door opened Olivia was face to face with another very beautiful woman. "May I help you?"

"Yeah um first can she use your bathroom?"

Brandy looked down at Abby noticing her for the first time. "Of course it's right down the hall sweetie." Abby ran inside the house in the direction Brandy had pointed. "Why don't you come in and wait for her."

Olivia followed her in. "Thanks. Is your husband home?"

"Not at the moment he went to pick something up at the store he should be back any minute. How do you know my husband?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you…Oh my God did something happen."

"What? No Mrs. Novak everything is fine."

"How do you know my last name?"

"My name's Olivia Benson."

"Brandy Novak. Olivia Benson? Why does that sound so familiar? Oh my God you're Casey's Olivia Benson. She talks about you all the time. I'm babbling sorry."

"It's okay."

"So what brings the great detective Benson all the way to Virginia, a case or something?"

"No actually I wanted to talk to your husband face to face and tell him what a jerk he is being to his sister, sorry no offence."

"None taken don't get me wrong I love my husband but that doesn't mean I agree with what he said and did to Casey."

"I know." Abby came running into the living room. "Hey kiddo, this is Brandy she's Casey's sister-in-law." Abby looked at Olivia with a confused look. Olivia smiled "That means when we adopt you she'll be your aunt." Abby nodded and waved at Brandy but didn't dare leave Olivia's side.

"Hi honey. Hang on a minute you and Casey are a couple?" Olivia nodded. "How long and how come she never mentioned it especially since you're all she ever talks about when she comes home?"

"About a week and she said she wanted to wait until she heard what the social worker said about us being able to adopt Abby here."

"I see. So when are we really supposed to find out?"

"Wednesday, I think."

"Honey I'm home." Charlie walked into the living room. "Who are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Unexpected (10/?)

**Author:** Kanani

**Pairing:** Casey/Olivia

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Influence

**Disclaimer: **Not mine as always all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC except Abby and all other characters I made.

**Note: **I'm still working on A Night Out and SVU High so be on the look out for new chapters soon. I'm actually not really happy with this chapter but that could just be my bias opinion so please tell me what you think.

**Previously **

"Honey I'm home." Charlie walked into the living room. "Who are you?"

"I'm Olivia Benson."

"What do want?"

"To talk to you."

"About what?"

"Your sister."

"How the hell do you know my sister? Wait a minute Olivia Benson you're the woman Casey always talks about."

"Um, Abby honey, why don't we go outside and play?" Abby looked at Olivia to see if it was okay.

"It's okay sweetie, I might be a while go have fun and I'll come and get you when I'm done, okay kiddo?" Abby nodded and went with Brandy.

"Casey never mentioned you having a little girl."

"So what's it to you if I have a little girl or not?"

"Well I just don't think that people like you should have kids."

"What the hell do you mean by 'people like you'?"

"Nothing I just think that kids should be raised by a mother and a father."

"Why? I don't see your logic. As long as a child is loved it doesn't matter if his or her parents are gay, straight, married or single."

"That's your biased opinion; you're a lesbian and a single mom. Look, I just don't think that a child should be exposed to that kind of blatant display of sexuality. It's just not natural and children have a tendency to emulate their parents."

"Let me get this straight, in essences what you're saying is that if a child is exposed to homosexuality that child will in turn become a homosexual themselves?" Charlie nodded. "How the hell can you say that? That's a load of horse shit and you know it. Take your sister for example, she was raised by a mom and a dad, has three straight brothers and yet she's gay. So can you explain that to me because by your assessment she should be straight?" There was a long pause in the conversation. "You can't help who you love."

"She was straight; she probably never told you about Charlie her ex-fiancé."

"She told me, she also told me that even though she loved him she wasn't in love with him and it wasn't going to work out even if he hadn't gotten sick because her heart wasn't in it and she felt like something was missing and it wouldn't have been fair to either of them. Like I said you can't help who you love. Look, I didn't come here to argue with you, well maybe I did a little, but the real reason I came here was try to reason with the person causing Casey so much pain. You may be a bigot and a cad and one of the biggest asses I have ever met but you're still Casey's brother and only God knows why but she still loves you. I guess I thought that if you heard this from someone who is absolutely, head over heals in love with your sister you might change your mind. But I can see that I was wrong. I'll just grab Abby and be on my way."

"She still loves me?"

"Yeah. She does."

"How is that possible I've been horrible and a Jackass?"

"I'll say you have, but none of that matters you'll always be her brother. She just wants a real relationship with you the kind like you two had before."

"I'm sorry, but I still believe what I told you earlier."

"Okay, but I've got a few questions for you. Did you ever stop loving Casey I mean really stop?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, I never stopped loving her."

"Why?"

"Because she's my little sister."

Olivia nodded her head. She knew they were getting somewhere and as much as she didn't want to ask her next question she knew she had to. "Do you think that Casey would ever hurt your kids?"

"What? No of course not. She wouldn't…" Charlie trailed off.

"How do you know?"

"Because she's Casey, and I'm an idiot."

"Talk to her."

"I can't, I insinuated that she'd hurt my kids. How can she ever forgive me for that?"

"Just tell her what you told me. Just be honest." Olivia looked at Charlie to see if he was taking what she was saying in. Charlie still looked like he doubted Casey would ever talk to him again. "Tell her you're sorry that you we're an idiot and that you still love. It won't fix everything, you caused a lot of pain but at least it's a start."

"Thank you; you really do love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do, I'd go to the moon and back if she asked me to."

Charlie smiled. "That's good because Casey deserves everything she wants."

"I agree with you, she deserves that and so much more."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome, now if you excuse me I have to be home before your sister gets there."

"Bye."

Olivia waved and went to find Brandy and Abby. "So did you talk some sense into my dummy of a husband?"

"I think some of it final sank in after I asked him if he stopped loving his sister and if he really thought that she would hurt your kids."

"You asked him what?"

"He needed to be pushed to see what an ass he was being, you and I both know that Casey would never but if he kept that small notion in the back of his mind it would always be there. I didn't want to ask that question because I know Casey would turn herself in if she just thought about doing something like that. But he needed to hear how idiotic the notion was out loud. I just hope he'll call her soon rather than later."

"He will. But when he does you know Casey's going to find out about your little trip down here."

"I know but even if a tiny bit of her pain is alleviated then it will be worth whatever punishment I get." Brandy smiled at Olivia. "We better get going. Abby come on honey let's go home."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Abby waved to Brandy then turned her attention back to Olivia and started talking a mile a minute. Olivia and Abby reached home around 7p.m. It was now almost 9:30 and Casey still wasn't home Olivia was getting a little worried Casey wasn't answering her cell or office phone. Fifteen minutes later Casey walked through the door.

"Case?"

"Hmm."

"Are you okay? I was worried you said you'd be home at eight."

"Sorry I went for a long walk after I was done. Olivia did you and Abby go to Virginia today?"

Olivia swallowed hard. She could lie but she was a big girl she did the crime she'd do the time. "Yes. Are you angry with me?" Olivia pouted, Casey smiled she was so cute when she was guilty.

"No baby I'm not angry. Just curious I guess. What did you tell him?"

"I take it he called you?" Casey nodded. "Well first off we got into an argument." Casey nodded her head knowingly. "Then he brought up Charlie and how you used to be straight." Casey shook her head. "Yeah, I was through flustered at this point so I told him that you still loved him and wanted that relationship back."

"He said that you called him a bigot, a cad, and a big ass." Olivia looked down and nodded. Casey smiled. "He also said that you asked him two very important questions that made him realize that he was being an ass and a complete idiot. What did you ask him?"

"He didn't tell you?" Casey shook her head. Olivia sighed. "I asked him if he ever stopped loving you and why. He said 'No; because she's my little sister.' The next question I asked I really did want to ask but I knew I had to ask him for his sake. I asked if he thought that you would ever hurt his kids he said 'What? No of course not. She wouldn't…' Then I asked him how do you know? He said 'because she's Casey, and I'm an idiot.' I told him to talk to you but he doubted you'd even speak to him again so I told him to be honest and tell you what he told me. So how did it go?"

"It was hard, I wanted to forgive him right then and there but I couldn't, I do want my brother back Liv, but I told him it's going to take more than just a call and an apology. He said he knew that but at least it was a start." Casey smiled. "Thank you baby."

"I'd do it again in a heart beat you know that right?"

"I know. Is Abby sleeping already?"

"Yeah, in her own bed. She actually fell asleep rather early."

"Well she had a busy day and we all have a huge day tomorrow so what do you say we go to bed."

"Yeah, the social worker's coming bright and early tomorrow. What time do you think you'll be home?"

"I'll try to be home around eleven, twelve at the latest."

"Okay. So how about we go to bed now since you'll probably be up at an godly hour again tomorrow."

Casey smiled and kissed Olivia. "I'll be in, in a minute I just want to check on Abby I haven't seen her all day."

Liv smiled and shook her head. "Whatever you want babe. Night."

"Night honey." Casey opened the door to Abby's room. "Wow." Casey said to herself when she saw what Liv had done. Unfortunately she had said it a little too loud

Abby stirred from her sleep. "Casey?"

"Shh. Sorry honey I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see you and tuck you in go back to sleep sweetie we have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay. Night-night."

Casey smiled tucked Abby in and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight my little one. I love you."

"I love you too."

Casey closed Abby's door quietly and went back to her bedroom. Liv was already under the covers. Casey changed into her sleep clothes and snuggled up to Olivia. "Is Abby okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. You did an amazing job with her room."

Olivia laughed. "Oh yeah well maybe I should quit and become an interior decorator instead."

"Now that's an idea." Casey kissed Olivia. Casey was going to kiss Olivia again but had to cover her as she yawned. "Sorry, baby."

"It's okay sweetie, you're tired so am I we both had a pretty big day today and we have an even bigger one tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

"Hmm." Casey snuggled closer to Olivia. "Goodnight Livy."

"Goodnight Case, I love you." Olivia kissed Casey's forehead.

"Mmm, love you too."


End file.
